


Rescate

by yingyang



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingyang/pseuds/yingyang
Summary: Tu vida, Ha sido desde siempre, movida por los hilos invisibles que te atan, y ahora, tienes frente a ti una nueva oportunidad, nunca más regresar.ItaDei/DeiItaNaruSasu/SasuNaru
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	1. Capítulo I

Capítulo I

.

"El corazón tiene razones que la razón ignora" [1]

.

Los pétalos de cerezo ondeaban con el viento, cayendo lentamente al suelo de aquel majestuoso lugar, las puertas de oro se abrían misteriosamente y de ellas una carroza que parecía levitar se abría paso entre la multitud, esta se mecía suavemente; más se veía pesada.

A lado y lado de la calle, miles de hombres estaban arrodillados frente a tan majestuosa carreta, dentro, una mujer de cabello rosado se abanicaba su rostro cansado, estaba harta de su vida, levantó levemente una cortina que separaba su carroza con el exterior, sus padres le obligaban a estar allí viendo frente así tal maravilla, maravilla que detestaba ver.

Frente a ella un chico de cabellos oscuros se hincaba, ella sonrió ligeramente cuando sus ojos se encontraron, cerró su cortina abanicándose nuevamente esperando llegar a su destino. Itachi, siguió la carroza con sus ojos, los cuales cerró cuando desapareció tras una gran puerta de metal, sus compañeros y su hermano se levantaron cuando la puerta cerró, se levantó sacudiendo sus rodillas, tomo suavemente su cabello largo y la aplanó con sus manos.

Giró levemente su rostro a su lado, arrodillado junto a él, estaba su hermano, Sasuke, el cual se mordía levemente su labio, indicándole que estaba en extremo nervioso, levantando su mano izquierda, juntó sus dedos índice y corazón y golpeó suavemente la frente de su hermano –Sasuke, todo saldrá bien, sabes que la decisión que tomo papá es por tu bien– este se sobo ligeramente su entrecejo al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y asentía mientras decía en un susurro –Lo sé–

Sus pies se giraron para adentrarse tras la carroza que hace poco siguió el mismo rumbo, la yukata de Sasuke consistía en una camiseta semiabierta de color negro y un pantalón blanco que contrastaba con esta y su piel, su pelo ligeramente largo tapaba sus ojos, en cambio la de Itachi era de un solo tono, su color era azul oscuro, Sasuke no había visto más de aquellas paredes que rodeaban su palacio levantó su rostro y observó pasar las nubes y los pájaros que volaban con libertad entre el viento, no como él.

Sus pasos se oían levemente entre el eco de aquellas enormes habitaciones, el cabello de Itachi era un poco más largo que el de su hermano, este estaba recogido con una trenza que lo mantenía cautivo en su misma posición desde hace ya años, él tampoco había visto el exterior, esto se debía a dos cosas, la primera; era que él era cativo desde que nació y la segunda era que su vista poco a poco disminuía con los años debido a una enfermedad desconocida.

Al nacer su hermano en perfecto estado, este lo relevó de sus deberes, uno de ellos era casarse con la doncella más adinerada y bella de sus vecinos, ella era Sakura, la joven que hace no mucho había entrado a sus aposentos con una mueca de satisfacción al ver quien sería su marido, Itachi se sobo el entrecejo cansado, ya que la poca luz que entraba por la cortina que levemente tapaba lo aturdía un poco, también estaba cansado de fingir que estaba de acuerdo con aquel arreglo, pero sabía que era su destino.

Finalmente llegaron a una enorme sala de color rojizo, allí esperaba impacientemente Sakura, la nueva prometida de su pequeño hermano, ambos se sentaron respetuosamente ante ella –Así que tú serás mi nuevo esposo – dijo señalando levemente con su dedo índice a su hermano quien afirmaba lentamente con su cabeza, al ver esta acción ella sonrió de medio lado y se abanicó de nuevo sin antes añadir –Que bueno–

Los movimientos que realizaba su pequeño abanico lo desconcertaban de la reunión en la que se definía el futuro de su pequeño hermano Sasuke, él solo los observaba y asentía cundo le decía las labores que debía realizar como esposo, se levantó de improviso cuando la luz a su alrededor desapareció, su padre lo observó sabiendo porque hacía tales acciones, Sasuke, se levantó y con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza le permitió llevárselo de ahí, los ataques eran cada vez más frecuentes, y los minutos en los que su mundo quedaban rodeados en la oscuridad crecían cada día más.

–Hermano– dijo Sasuke, sentándolo en una pequeña butaca de madera en la esquina de su habitación – ¿Cómo estás? –

–No muy bien, más no te preocupes por mí– respondió, levantándose ligeramente el cabello que caía por su rostro –Regresa a la reunión que tienes, es importante para tu futuro–, Sasuke solo afirmó saliendo por aquella habitación, para nunca más volver.

* * *

[1] (BLAISE PASCAL)


	2. Capítulo II

.

"No existe la libertad, sino la búsqueda de la libertad, y esa búsqueda es la que nos hace libres" [1]

.

Itachi despertó con los gritos al lado de su habitación, la oscura noche lo envolvía por lo que su vista desgastaba no lo ayudaba con su búsqueda, a lo lejos escuchaba el nombre de su hermano, proviniendo de varios labios, entre ellos, estaba la voz de su madre, su cabello despeinado y su cara de pánico, lo preocuparon.

Ella corrió hasta él, su yukata de un tono azul oscuro, ondeaba lentamente con cada paso que ella dio, sus manos temblaban suavemente y su respiración estaba entrecortada por el nivel de carrera que había realizado.

–Itachi, hijo, ¿Has visto a Sasuke?

–No, la última vez que lo vi, fue cuando él me trajo hasta mi dormitorio, supuse que estaba en su entrevista de matrimonio.

–Él nunca regreso hijo– dijo ella agarrando levemente un mechón que caía suavemente por su rostro.

-¿Qué?

–Lo hemos buscado por horas, y no aparece, le hemos preguntado a todos aquí y nadie lo ha visto desde que él te trajo hasta tu habitación, tenía la esperanza que estaría contigo.

–Lo siento madre, y no sé en donde pueda estar.

De repente, su padre Fugaku llegó a él su era yukata de un color aguamarina, en el borde que rodeaba su cuello era de color blanco y dentro de este color unos puntos del mismo color resaltaban su rostro serio, en su mano izquierda tenían una nota , escrita pulcramente con tinta de pulpo.

–Encontré esto en el cuarto de Sasuke– nivelado la última y con su voz ronca dijo –He secuestrado su hijo, por lo que requiero la suma de 10.000.000 yuanes [2] por lo que entregue, además el dinero debe ser entregado por su hijo mayor Itachi en los próximos 6 meses, o él morirá.

Fugaku tuvo problemas con su rostro, su expresión seguía siendo la misma, más Itachi conoció de su preocupación, aunque no la mostraba, ya que su mano izquierda temblaba ligeramente con el papel, que se balanceaba de lado a lado.

–Padre, iré– Dijo Itachi, apretando levemente el hombro de su padre –Rescatare a mi hermano, después de todo nos educaste como si fuésemos samuráis, además aprendí karate, podré rescatarlo confía en mí.

–Confió en ti hijo– dijo palmeando su hombro suavemente –No confió en la enfermedad que portas.

–Padre– lo interrumpió tomando entre sus manos las de él –Esta enfermedad me volverá ciego con los años, no me matará, estaré bien, y para que no te preocupes puedas mandar unas guardias junto a mí–

–No es necesario hijo, sé que tarde o temprano los perderías, solo cuídate.

-Lo haré.

Las horas habían pasado lentamente, y el cofre lleno de oro estaba junto a él, las puertas, las cuales nunca habían sido abiertas, se abrieron de par en par, frente a un paisaje lleno de colores lo aguardaba, los cerezos poseían en sus ramas las flores rosadas que los caracterizan y en el suelo, algunas de ellas ondeaban con el viento, el sol lo cegó momentáneamente, detrás de él una pequeña carroza lo acompañaba, volteó y se despreciado de su madre y padre, mientras se dirige al barco que lo llevaría al nuevo mundo.

* * *

[1] (CARLOS FUENTES)

[2] La unidad monetaria de la república popular de China.


	3. Capítulo III

.

"Todos los momentos de placer se hallan contrapesados por un grado igual de dolor o de tristeza". [1]

.

El sonido del tren retumbaba en la inmensidad del desierto, un caballo resoplaba y movía de arriba hacia abajo su pata, arriba de él, un jinete de cabello rubio, este observaba como el vapor aparecía tras el horizonte, el viento movió de repente su cabello hacia atrás y una pequeña cicatriz se asomó, su trayectoria con el viento, lentamente como el tren se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

Una sonrisa ladina se formó en su rostro, con las púas que sus botas poseían golpeo dos veces a su caballo, quien inmediatamente corrió hacia donde él lo dirigía; pronto, alcanzo este tren y él se subió con gran agilidad a este, los escalones le daban acceso a los vagones, uno a uno fue saltando encima de ellos, se detuvo justo antes de su tesoro, con agilidad saltó a este vagón y lo soltó de su amarre, este vagón poco a poco se liberó, más su velocidad no disminuía.

Con la misma agilidad bajó y subió de nuevo a su caballo, una bomba que hace no mucho había puesto explotado apenas unos metros delante de él, haciendo que el vagón se detuviese por completo y las compuertas se abrieran de par en par, esa noche dormiría y comería de lo lindo, abrió las compuertas dejando ver las provisiones de comida y muchas joyas, sin duda, hasta ahora había sido su mejor trabajo.

Su cabello rubio ondeaba y su carcajada se oía en la inmensidad de aquel lugar, su cabeza tenía un alto precio, y si el sheriff no lo atrapaba, otros lo harían, por un momento confió en su suerte y se despisto. A la próxima no tendría tanta suerte, se detuvo de improviso cuando la vista frente a él se rasgó un poco borrosa, chisto un poco, mientras cerraba su ojo izquierdo y azotaba nuevamente a su caballo, para que siguiera su carrera.

Cuando vio el pueblo se alivió un poco, tal vez podría tomar un rehén desprevenido, y así huir más fácil del sheriff que aún lo perseguía, tal vez el buque a lo lejos -genial- considerado -extranjeros- las personas se alejaban de su camino y si querer le cerraban el camino del sheriff, haciendo más fácil su fuga.

Volteó para burlarse de él, más cuando giró de nuevo, fue tarde el momento en el que chocó con un tipo extraño, que tenía puesto ... ¿Un vestido? ... en definitiva sería un indio de las afueras, maldijo a aquel hombre mil veces, más se quedó en silencio cuando vio que aquel muchacho lo sostenía con fuerza, quizás era una redada, El caballo que relincho de sorpresa lo despertó de su sueño, junto a él, millas de restos de comida se esparcieron. Mientras que algunas joyas que había robado hace unos días adornaban su torso, con ligereza se incorporó, y vio a lo lejos como el Sherif se acercó a él, sonrió de manera ladina, con su brazo izquierdo se acercó a la nada un pequeño artefacto explosivo, mientras el huía con su gran botín con prisas se sentían y se incorporó, volviendo de nuevo a su caballo, dejando atrás más de una joya.

* * *

"La vida es una tragedia a la que asistimos como espectadores un rato, y luego desempeñamos nuestro papel en ella". [2]

Cuando Itachi salió de su casa, sus pies temblaron, no sabía si de emoción o miedo, las imágenes que sus ojos le mostraban le parecían tan surrealistas, que por un momento creyó que estaba dentro de un sueño, se pellizcó levemente su brazo y cuando exactamente el dolor, supo que no era así, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia las escaleras, cuando un carruaje tapó su camino, hastiado se subió a él, con la compañía de un café que poseía lo que sería la libertad de su pequeño hermano.

A cada paso que el caballo dio, él se maravillaba cada vez más con los paisajes que lo rodeaban, modificaron como las personas abrieron el paso y se inclinaron hacia él, inmediatamente bufó, se arrepintieron un enorme lago se alzó frente a él, más su movimiento errático lo hizo dudar de lo que realmente era un lago.

Cuando sus pies pisaron aquella extraña arena se extasiado, sus sentidos estaban al máximo y aunque su rostro se muestra imperturbable, por dentro de su corazón palpitaba con cada nueva emoción, con voz monótona dijo - Que es ese lago tan extraño.

El hombre que estaba junto a él fácilmente nivelado su ceja izquierda, y dijo con broma en su voz

Itachi no dijo nada, se dio media vuelta mientras se subía a un extraño dispositivo flotante, había detectado en muchos libros que debíamos de un código de barras, más nunca había visto uno, de repente la imagen frente a él se fue tornando borrosa, se sujetar fuertemente de la baranda frente a él, y esta vez la luz tardó un poco más para llegar, modificando el cielo, rogando que perdiera la vista hasta después de encontrar a su hermano.

Cuando el código de barras arribó, Itachi se desconcertó, quizás, después de todo, si necesitó de compañía, podría ser como las personas lo miraban al tener tal ropa peculiar, él se desconcertó aún más al ver sombreros extravagantes y ropas igual de extravagantes, sus ojos vagaban por los rostros de todos ellos, seguramente el resaltaba como una luciérnaga en la noche.

Cerró sus ojos ignorando todo eso, mientras arrastraba tras de sí aquel inmenso cofre, tal vez necesite rentar aquellos caballos con extraños coches detrás de ellos, alguna vez durante su juventud leyó que tenían que ser de una carreta, él no pensaba en su comodidad, solo pensaba en el dolor que los caballos pudiesen sentir, al llevar tal carga en sus hombros.

De repente escucho ruidos extraños, fue poco el tiempo el que tuvo, ya que su vista se encegueció por unos minutos, y cuando reparó estaba en el suelo, con alguien más suyo, asustado, hiperventilo, hasta que su vista regresó a la normalidad en muy poco tiempo, y lo que vio frente a él, lo dejó anonadado

* * *

"Ningún hombre es lo bastante bueno para gobernar a otro sin su consentimiento". [3]

Sasuke despertó aturdido, aún recordando con claridad cómo se dirigió a tan pesada reunión hasta que un golpe le hizo perder la razón, lo último que dividió fue una gran sonrisa maniática y después de la oscuridad, por un momento determinado que así se sentiría su hermano a diario

Con delicadeza se incorporó, y con detalle a su alrededor, solo pudo encontrar basura, ¿En dónde se perdió? El reconocimiento del palacio de izquierda a derecha, de arriba abajo y pudo garantizar, sin temor a equivocarse, que aquel lugar no estaba en su palacio.

Cuando sus pies tocan el frio suelo, su cuerpo se estremeció, sin dudas aquel lugar lo espantaba, se golpeó mentalmente, él no era un niño para sentirse así, era fuerte, sabía Karate y si era necesario pelear, con coraje avanzó hacia el lugar donde una gran luz provenia.

La puerta cedió fácilmente, la oscuridad o envolvía y solo una sombra espeluznante se acercaba a él, la decisión tomo una buena postura, sus brazos le protegieron su torso y un pie estaba delante del otro, la sombra lo cubrió, con agilidad noqueó al tipo frente a él, escaparía según el plan que había trazado, aunque él no conociera mucho el exterior, estaba seguro que el lugar más apartado y amplio estaría su casa, aquel hombre cayó estrepitosamente contra el suelo y él solo vio la sangre.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta que le daba salida, si había más como aquel hombre, estaba seguro que escaparía rápidamente de allí, más permanentemente totalmente embelesado ante el paisaje que frente a él se alzaba, un gran río, un momento, no se movía como un río, quizás era un lago, pero diez veces más grande, un misterioso pájaro volaba su cabeza, algo singular, y nubes viajaban por el cielo despejado.

De repente, como lo halaban dentro de aquel lugar mugriento, se resistió, con su pose de karateca defendió su posición, se arrepintió de aquel personaje que está en el suelo se hallaba, se sintió con dolor, y fue cuando su boca se abrió de par en par ¿Acaso nuestra era obra de alguna ilusión?

Sasuke despertó con un moretón en su ojo izquierdo y su orgullo herido, no era su culpa que toda su vida estuviese encerrado entre cuatro paredes, como él debería, era su jaula de oro, nunca había visto un color de ojos tan peculiares, y mucho menos aquel cabello sacado de cuentos de hadas.

Se tocó suavemente su pómulo izquierdo mientras recordaba una y otra vez al hombre que lo había puesto de nuevo en cautiverio, sus cabellos dorados y sus ojos azules, seguro de que estaban poniendo una trampa, ya que estaba seguro que aquel color no podría existir en un ser humano.

* * *

"¿Acaso no destruimos a nuestros enemigos cuando los hacemos amigos nuestros?" [4]

Los dolores de cabeza se le hacían cada vez más frecuentes desde que una viga lo había noqueado, aún recordaba el rostro perplejo de su rehén cuando se encontraba, de seguro hasta que había pensado que estaba muerto, gran error, tenía esa oportunidad de oro que se apareció y el golpeo, tirándolo al suelo y devolviéndolo a su cárcel improvisada, se rio un poco al recordar como aquel extraño personaje observado en una y otra vez su rostro y cabellos, de seguro el tipo estaba loco.

Observó el plato que tenía frente a él, y quitó sus mechones rubios y los despeinó levemente, era su culpa haberlo golpeado, pero es que él no iba a dejar que el reconocido Kyuby fuera golpeado y noqueado por un simple "príncipe" si así se le podría llamar, las burlas constantes no han sino acentuar su dolor de cabeza, rogando, tal vez, por un poco de paciencia.

* * *

[1] (Jonathan Swift)

[2] (Jonathan Swift)

[3] (Abraham Lincoln)

[4] (Abraham Lincoln)


	4. Capítulo IV

.

"¿Luna porque te ríes de mí?, Siento que algo despierto en mí. No sé si es bueno o malo. Solo sé que me gusta y lo detesto..."[1]

.

Revisó por milésima vez la bolsa que llevaba con él – Genial – dijo en voz baja mientras revisaba de nuevo la bolsa que llevaba al costado de su caballo –Genial– repitió, como si la primera vez no hubiese quedado claro, tomo sus mechones de cabello largo y rubio y jalo de ellos –¡Soy el más grande idiota! Se dijo gritándole a la nada, observó la bolsa vacía a su lado, probablemente el sheriff ya tendría esas joyas en sus manos.

Escondió entre su sombrero su largo y amplio cabello rubio, dejando a la intemperie una cicatriz que cubría su ojo izquierdo, su iris era de un color más claro que el de su otro ojo, este poco a poco perdía el color y la luz, la profundidad, este perdía su capacidad de ver, sucedió hace no mucho, que en una pelea entre cuadrillas el resultara lesionado, fue una milésima de segundo más lento que su contrincante, y esto lo dejó seis meses en cama y con un ojo casi inservible, le tomo más de un año adaptarse a la diferencia de profundidad que realmente había y a veces quedaba momentáneamente ciego, con suavidad vendó su ojo, pareciera que estuviese disfrazado, más el enfrentaba cualquier adversidad, acaricio lentamente a su caballo Katsu[2] , y se montó sobre él, regresando por el camino empolvado, esperando encontrarse con aquel indio[3] que esperaba que aun tuviera aquella joya que le faltaba de sí, si no lo encontraba, era probable que se encontrara con el sheriff Madara, y él, estaba seguro, que perdería más que su cabeza.

* * *

"El mundo no está amenazado por las malas personas, sino por aquellos que permiten la maldad."[4]

Cuando Itachi reaccionó del golpe en su cabeza, su rostro se tornó frío, frente a él un hombre con sus cabellos de un color singular lo observaba iracundo[5] , se levantó sin decirle ya más nada y lo dejó allí en el suelo con un golpe en su cabeza y en su orgullo, ese tipo se las iba a pagar, se levantó más un dolor proveniente de su mano izquierda lo hizo frenarse, allí había una pequeña pero extraña perla, su color azul resaltaba entre todas las cosas que había visto, la apretó en su mano y se levantó del suelo, sacudiéndose el polvo que había quedado atrapado en sus ropajes, se detuvo de nuevo cuando observo a alguien ya conocido pasar de largo, si su padre supiera en dónde estaba aquel hombre que había buscado por años y que cargo ejercía, enloquecería.

Daba torpes pasos arrastrando tras de sí el pequeño cofre lleno de Ryus, suspiró un segundo observando el poco tramo que había recorrido, y no solo aquello, sino también como todos los demás observaban su ropaje, característico de su familia, sabía que el uchiwa[6] resplandecía y daba a destacar, más a él no le importaba, su semblante frio y característico de él espantaba a todos de su camino, más, en ningún otro ciudadano de aquella ciudad podía ver el característico color de con quien se tropezó, quizás aquel hombre era un maestro del disfraz al vestirse con tan escandalosos colores, observó al cielo, lo que le recordó el azul de las pupilas del ladrón que seguramente buscaba la joya que llevaba escondida entre sus ropajes, dio un paso más, analizando si era correcto montar un caballo en su "condición".

* * *

"¡Triste época la nuestra! Es más fácil desintegrar un átomo que un prejuicio."[7]

Él prefería mil veces que las ratas comieran la "comida" que le era servida a rebajarse ante tal ser repugnante, su estómago rujía más su orgullo no iba a ser quebrantado, podían haberlo atado pero el pelearía hasta la muerte si era necesario, la puerta se abrió de par en par y de inmediato tomó una posición defensiva lanzándose a atacar a aquel rubio, iba a luchar, o eso pensó, de repente una cadena lo frenó de su ataque, dejándolo postrado y humillado, una risa le hizo levantar su rostro, aquellos ojos azules brillaban en medio de aquella oscuridad, pero le parecieron los ojos más patéticos de su vida, se mordió el labio inferior y un poco de sangre salió de este, sus ojos tomaron un tono rojizo por el atardecer que estaba cayendo, su venganza iba a ser tal, que todos recordarían su nombre.

Su cuerpo se sacudió violentamente, hiriéndolo con una saliente de madera, con agilidad se levantó del lugar en donde estaba cautivo, las sombras no le permitían diferenciar el día de la noche, y él ya se sabía al derecho y al revés el ancho y largo del lugar en donde estaba cautivo, los diferentes aromas que lo rodeaban, y los nuevos sabores que había estado obligado a degustar, en ese instante su orgullo no podría estar más pisoteado, siendo secuestrado cual princesa en apuros, siendo rehén sin "oponerse" y comer algo lo cual no poseía forma, en definitiva no podría existir algo peor que aquello.

De repente la luz que lo refugiaba de la luz exterior se abrió de par en par, la luz que por esta se colaba lo dejaba momentáneamente ciego, con su antebrazo derecho tapó sus ojos, mientras que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz que en estos se reflejaba, a través de su antebrazo podía observar una sombra que se acercaba hacia él, aquella imagen lo dejó entumecido y con su orgullo aún más por el suelo, quizás estaba loco, pero por un momento pensó que lo quien estaba frente a él merecía ser retratado en un cuadro, parpadeó dos o tres veces antes de que la luz ya no lo encegueciera, por un momento recordó a su hermano, bajó su mirada al suelo, antes de volver de nuevo su vista hacia el mismo lugar, en donde ya no había nadie, pensó por un momento que de seguro había perdido la cabeza, escucho un click a su izquierda y por primera vez ya no sintió el peso de la cadena que lo mantenía cautivo, a su lado su captor lo observaba sonriente mientras extendía su mano hacia la puerta, seguro él estaba empezando a tener el síndrome de Estocolmo[8] , más no le importó, sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado, y sin importarle ya más nada camino con lentitud hacia la proa[9] de aquel barco que de seguro era pirata [10]

* * *

"Suavizar las penas de los otros es olvidar las propias."[11]

Naruto despeinó su cabello, por un lado odiaba "servirle" a la "princesita" como él lo llamaba para molestarlo, ya que ese tipo se le seguía lanzando y humillándose frente a él y eso lo divertía, tomó el plato de aquel menjurje que sabía que su rehén no comería y caminó por la proa de su barco hasta la "celda" improvisada que él había creado, o más bien que su "jefe" había creado, cuando entró aquel tipo se lanzó frente a él, le daba lástima ver a alguien tan débil, dejó el plato sin importarle como este lo observaba y salió de allí, levantó su rostro al cielo y vio como las gaviotas volaban encima de su cabeza, ya pronto tocarían tierra, y aquel rehén, sería "libre".

Verlo parado allí, con aquel atuendo, y observando en shock el lugar en donde se encontraba le causaba gracia, había sido toda una odisea atacar un barco mercantil y que este tuviera en su almacén a un hombre amarrado y dormido, lo tomó con mucha facilidad, y escapó con él a cuestas, recordaba con claridad la cara de aquel hombre con lengua viperina[12] y aspecto blanquecino, recordaba como el barco ardía en llamas, y él simplemente se regocijaba con sus más recientes pertenencias, si aquel chiquillo nunca hubiese despertado para noquearlo y dejarlo en ridículo con sus compañeros de armas tomar, hubiera podido ser libre y disfrutar de los manjares que ellos poseían, pero ese ser terco e impulsivo lo llevó a dejarlo enclaustrado en una bóveda de tres por tres y lo dejo allí por el resto del viaje, disfruto momentáneamente la vista que la luna y la playa le ofrecían, frente a él, aquel ser orgulloso por primera vez estaba sin palabras, volteó simultáneamente, solo observando la playa y nada más.

* * *

[1] (JORDAN CORTES QLIWZN)

[2] el sonido característico que el siempre hacía (Llorando de solo recordar que ya estiró la pierna) cuando explotaba su arte.

[3] Me refiero a un los nativos, Amerindios: Se estima que los antecesores de las etnias amerindias empezaron a vivir en Norteamérica hace unos 30 000 años.15 A lo largo de su historia, estas tribus lograron diferentes grados de organización. Uno de los más complejos fue la Confederación Iroquesa, constituida en el siglo XII por las tribus que habitaban la región de los Grandes Lagos (América del Norte). Según algunos autores, los Estados Unidos se basaron en esta conferencia para promulgar su sistema federal. La llegada de los europeos en el siglo XVI rompió el equilibrio natural de estos pueblos. La explotación indiscriminada de recursos y la propagación de enfermedades, —entre otros factores—, minaron drásticamente la población nativa.

[4] (Albert Einstein)

[5] Furioso

[6] Uchiwa" (団扇, Abanico de Papel), que es el símbolo del Clan Uchiha. Uchiwa se puede utilizar como un abanico en las llamas haciendo que el fuego sea más caliente.

[7] (Albert Einstein)

[8] No sé si en la época en la que me estoy basando se conozca el nombre de esta enfermedad. El síndrome de Estocolmo es una reacción psicológica en la cual la víctima de un secuestro, violación o retenida contra su voluntad, desarrolla una relación de complicidad y de un fuerte vínculo afectivo, con quien la ha secuestrado.

[9] Proa o aflasto es la parte delantera en que se unen las amuras de un barco formando el canto o roda que al avanzar va cortando las aguas en que navega. En este sector se alojan el cabrestante, las anclas, el torrotito y los emblemas. También se denomina proa al tercio anterior del buque. Esta extremidad anterior del buque es afinada en las amuras para disminuir al máximo posible su resistencia hidrodinámica al movimiento. Antiguamente la proa solía llevar el mástil de Bauprés y una figura decorativa llamada (mascarón de proa) que muy usado en los siglos XVII y XVIII, hoy en día solo lleva los emblemas particulares, el nombre y un símbolo de la compañía naviera si es un mercante.

[10] Consiste en que una embarcación privada o una estatal amotinada ataca a otra en aguas internacionales o en lugares no sometidos a la jurisdicción de ningún Estado, con el propósito de robar su carga, exigir rescate por los pasajeros, convertirlos en esclavos y muchas veces apoderarse de la nave misma.

[11] (Abraham Lincoln)

[12] Viperino: De la víbora o relativo a ella. Que tiene sus características. Malintencionado, que busca dañar o desprestigiar. Lengua viperina Persona malintencionada a la que le gusta criticar a las demás: no te vayas a fiar de esa lengua viperina.


	5. Capítulo V

"El Encuentro entre dos personas es como dos sustancias químicas: Si hay alguna reacción ambas se transforman..."[1]

.

Se detuvo frente al bar, un pequeño mechón de su cabello escapaba de su sombrero, con fuerza se retiró este y su cabello cayó a los lados de su rostro, ese día necesitaría de una copa de lo mejor que tuviera el cantinero, más, algo lo detuvo de repente, a su lado el indio de extraños rasgos lo observaba, aquel rostro frio lo dejó estático, pudo observar con la poca visión que en sus ojos poseía, una gota que resbalaba por la frente del otro, cayendo estrepitosamente contra el suelo, no sabía si aquel hombre a su lado entendía su dialecto, frunció su seño y su boca golpeando de lado la mano que aún sostenía su brazo cautivo, esperaba que al menos entendiese algo –Devuélvemelo– dijo casi gritando al tipo que estaba junto a él –Ladrón– volvió a recitar con el mismo tono de voz.

– ¿Qué? – le respondió este hombre, por un momento lanzó un suspiro al aire, observo como alrededor de él se agolpaban unas miradas curiosas, con sumo cuidado observó detrás de aquel hombre y vio que la oficina del sheriff aún estaba vacía, con ligereza agarro el brazo del otro y lo llevo dentro del bar, podía sentir la mirada de los demás encima suyo cuando subió sin cuidado las escaleras del bar, entró a una habitación decorada de rosada, a él no le gustaba aquel color, pero debía conseguir aquella joya costara lo que costara.

–Devuélvemelo– repitió soltándolo del brusco agarre que hace poco había mantenido cautivo a su prisionero, con agilidad subió su mano izquierda y en un movimiento de sus dedos le indicaba al que estaba frente a él que le devolviera lo que era suyo.

–¿Qué? – En definitiva el tipo, o estaba loco, o solo podía decir ¿Qué?, despeinó sus cabellos rubios mientras bufaba una y otra vez, se sentó con fuerza en la cama color rosa, y simplemente gruño por lo bajo –¿Esto?– dijo el hombre mientras alzaba ligeramente una piedra de color azulado, sus ojos brillaron de emoción, como si fuese un resorte salto de la cama intentando recuperar su objeto perdido, más aunque sus reflejos eran rápidos, el del otro eran aún más veloces, cerrando la mano y apartándola, haciendo que él se golpeara contra la pared de aquella habitación.

–¡Oye! – Dijo gritándole y sobándose levemente el lugar en donde había recibido tal golpe, se levantó aun con el entrecejo fruncido, –Ya te dije, es mío, devuélvelo–

–¿Tuyo?, hasta donde pude ver, te estaban persiguiendo por esto y otras joyas más, no creo que sea tan "tuyo" después de todo.

–Entonces ¿Por qué los has conservado? Debiste dárselo al sheriff y te hubieras ahorrado esta parafernalia.[2]

–Te lo devolveré si cumples con algunas condiciones

–Bien, hasta que yo lo diga, me acompañarás en una travesía, después de eso, te lo devolveré, si es que no quieres que se la dé al Sherif.

–Entiendo, no hay por qué ser pesado, y ¿A dónde vamos?

–A las minas de carbón.

–...Agh, lo haré, mientras más rápido nos vayamos, mejor.

Deidara cruzó sus brazos, en signo de derrota, necesitaba con prisas la última pieza del robo que había realizado con anterioridad, volteó su cuello ligeramente observando a su caballo tomar el agua lentamente, pequeñas gotas se escapaban de su hocico cayendo estrepitosamente de nuevo en aquella canaleta en dónde había gran cantidad de agua.

Podría jurar que veía salir algo de vapor de la nariz de este, su gran lengua de vez en cuando sobresalía limpiándose su nariz como si fuese algo normal, sobre su espalda la silla de montar se balanceaba graciosamente, con lentitud Deidara bajó los escalones y saliendo hacia donde este estaba, mientras relinchaba suavemente, puso su pie izquierdo en el estribo[3] y con su pie derecho se impulsó dando un gran salto y quedando completamente sobre el caballo, quien aún tomaba el agua tranquilamente.

Con sus dos pies golpeo el costado de su caballo castaño[4] , cuando este alzo su cara disgustado una estrella[5] se reflejaba en la mitad de su frente, más de nuevo agacho su rostro tomando de nuevo de aquel líquido vital. Desde donde se encontraba Deidara, este tonó con delicadeza las riendas[6], más aquel sujeto, del que aún no sabía el nombre, seguía allí, observándolo sin un atisbo de sentimientos en su rostro.

–¿Qué? – dijo cruzando sus brazos con las riendas entre sus dedos, Itachi observó a una esquina de aquel enigmático lugar, las mujeres con sus vestidos de gran escote lo entretenían, no era que él nunca hubiese cabalgado en su vida, más su enfermedad le detenía, en cualquier momento podría no ver el camino que frente a él se abría paso.

Sin decirle nada se adentró al bar, las puertas de vaivén se abrieron y cerraron cuando el desapareció, solo unos minutos bastaron para que el regresará de aquel lugar con olor a alcohol, en sus manos un pequeño cofre de oro con dijes de múltiples piedras preciosas resaltaba, Deidara abrió sus ojos sorprendido, su quijada prácticamente había caído al suelo de la impresión, aquel cofre valía más de lo que él pudiera pensar.

–Necesito un caballo... más bien, tú me llevaras en una carroza – dijo agarrando fuertemente el cofre a medida que la luz se extinguía y lo dejaba en una oscuridad total, más para Deidara el mismo este poseía el mismo rostro imperturbable, y esta vez duró un poco más de lo que él pensó.

–¿Qué? – respondió Deidara como no creyéndose lo que aquel tipo le decía, su rubia ceja se alzó unos centímetros, con suavidad retiró el sombrero que llevaba sobre sus rubios cabellos atrapándolo y mordiéndolo, deseaba noquear a aquel tipo que quién sabe de dónde salió, y robarle la perla, y el resto de sus pertenencias.

Lanzó un alarido ahogándose con el cuero de su sombrero y saboreando un poco aquel amargo sabor, con sus temblorosas manos, por la rabia que en aquel momento su cuerpo sentía, sus manos temblaron al dejar el sombrero sobre el pomo[7], con rabia salto del caballo bajando tan rápido como había subido a él. Lanzó un bufido de exasperación cuando paso a su lado, más Itachi no vio aquello, solo sintió un leve aroma a tabaco.

La oscuridad lo envolvió más de unos minutos, escuchaba las voces de aquellos que lo rodeaban, sentía el viento que golpeaba contra su cuerpo, olía el pasto seco que comían los caballos, más el no veía nada, sus manos temblaban ligeramente, de repente escucho como algo rechinaba con fuerza, el olor a tabaco de nuevo le inundo las fosas nasales, escuchaba miles de maldiciones de su nuevo compañero de viaje.

Deidara bufaba y murmuraba miles de groserías, con rabia ató aquella pequeña carroza a su caballo Katsu, este dio un resoplido cuando se dio cuenta de la nueva carga que debía soportar, se removió y se agitó un poco, más siguió bebiendo de aquel líquido vital, como si fuese la última vez que lo hacía.

De repente la luz regresó a los ojos de Itachi, de nuevo las sombras empezaron a tomar colores nítidos y un poco borrosos, pudo observar todo lo que sus sentidos le habían permitido identificar, veía aquella pequeña carreta, quizás era solo para una sola persona, como si fuese para un tipo de príncipe, tuvo que imaginarse de donde esta había provenido.

Dio un paso hacia la carroza, pudo identificar miles de expresiones en el rostro de su compañero de viaje, se detuvo un segundo y dijo –Por cierto, me llamó Itachi– Este lo observó por un instante, sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los de él, más este simplemente respondió entre dientes.

–Me llamó Deidara– antes de subir nuevamente, de manera mecánica al caballo, su cabello rubio se mecía con el viento, colocó de nuevo el sombrero en su cabeza, y giro su torso un poco, esto Itachi lo entendió, se subió a aquella carroza con el cofre aun en sus manos, una pequeña ventana le daba una espléndida vista a los costados, y si él lo deseaba una pequeña ventana que había frente a él, también se abría, dejando ver un poco hacia el frente.[8]

De repente esta carroza comenzó a moverse, Itachi dejó en el suelo aquel cofre que le daría la libertad a su hermano, pronto, el pueblo fue desapareciendo, y el paisaje frente a él, lo dejaba extasiado, y por primera vez, pensó, en que quizás, jamás querría regresar, más la realidad o golpeo al instante cuando de nuevo quedó entre las tinieblas, sus ojos le dolían lo suficiente como para cerrarlos por instinto, solo escuchaba, sentía, oía, olía, más no veía, imagino el paisaje frente a él, mientras apretaba fuertemente sus manos en un puño, debía regresar, debía hacerlo por él.

* * *

[1] (WERITA)

[2] En el uso moderno, parafernalia es el 'conjunto de usos habituales en determinados actos o ceremonias, y de objetos que en ellos se emplean' (DRAE2 2001, con la nota de que se usa más en sentido irónico)

[3] Estribo: en una silla de montar es de donde los que cabalgan ponen sus pies para poder subirse, ya saben con las que golpean ligeramente el dorso del caballo para que este cabalgue. Aunque no lo crean, la primera vez que monte a un caballo fue realmente patética.

[4] Para quienes no lo sepan este color es algo particular, es general de los caballos que tienen todo su pelaje de este color, más su cola y crin son de color negro.

[5] Estrella: Es un pequeño grupo de pelos blancos de forma irregular localizado en la frente, ya saben una manchita blanca en medio de su cara.

[6] Ya saben, es la cuerda que usualmente cuelga de la silla, con la que dicen "Arre", verán, los caballos tienen una especie de vara de metal entre sus dientes, y al realizarse este movimiento les causa un pequeño rocé lo que hace que ellos inmediatamente entiendan que deben cabalgar, usualmente el jinete y toma las riendas antes de subirse al caballo, ya que si no lo hacen estas pueden caer a los costados, o se pueden enredar con ellas, y el caballo puede malinterpretarlo y empiezan a caminar o a trotar.

[7] Es la parte sobresaliente de donde se toman los jinetes para poder subir al caballo, normalmente esta echa de madera, pero hay algunas que están hechas de plata o acero.

[8] Algo así como la carroza de Mulan II (Me encanta esa película, y mucho más la primera)


	6. Capítulo VI

"No trates de guiar al que pretende elegir por sí su propio camino" [1]

.

El sonido de las olas despertó a Sasuke de su letargo, el cambio de horario había calado hasta el fondo de su corazón, la ropa sucia y llena de polvo que pasó desde hace días, la vestía con orgullo, no sabía cómo escapar, como volver a lo que alguna vez perdió hogar.

El nuevo mundo se abría ante él, misterioso, enorme, lleno de vida y sobre todo, libertad. El miedo a la invasión durante los primeros días, poco a poco la costumbre de su monotonía lo dejaba observar a su alrededor.

Las carrozas, los caballos, vestimentas extrañas que en aquel lugar llevaban con orgullo, el idioma que nunca escuchó en su tierra natal, ese idioma fluía a sus oídos, como si de un poema se tratase.

No sabía cómo regresar, su hogar le quedaba tan lejano, sumándole que él no quería regresar, hacia un futuro que había sido escrito antes de que el naciera, como si pudiera obra del destino se encontró de nuevo con su captor, Naruto, así le había dicho él que se llamaba, el código de barras se movía ligeramente con el golpeteo de las olas, la bandera con una calavera blanca ondeaba con el viento, no conocía nada más que eso, fingió una sonrisa quizás era la hora de hacer una revolución a su vida o él cambiaba, o no encontraría un futuro que desde hace tiempo deseaba buscar.

Cuando se acercó a él, el incómodo ropaje le impedía su fluido movimiento, además se específicamente incómodo, como si fuera obra del destino una ropa le golpeo el rostro, bajo su mirada, allí una ropa similar a la que observaba en la multitud se hallaba a sus pies, incluido un sombrero de cuero color negro y unas botas que han juego.

Con una sonrisa ladina, simplemente aquel ropaje, antes de cruzar su mirada con Naruto, quién le sonreía con su mano derecha levantada ligeramente, se agacho, si tomaba esa extraña vestimenta dejaba todo atrás, lo que creía, lo analizado, se movía a su alrededor, ya no había marcha atrás, el deseaba aquella vida, no la que su padre o su hermano deseaban para él, era lo que él deseaba para sí mismo, por primera vez fue libre, y esa idea le encantó.

La última sin prisas, a cada paso que daba su convicción de lo que estaba a punto de realizar crecía, a cada instante, su cabello largo que crecía vertiginosamente para después ser atado con una trenza, como su cultura lo dictaba, se retiró rápidamente la ropa que le recordaba su pasado, el cual estaba enterrando profundamente, con una cuchilla tomo su cabello y lo corto, estaba iniciando una vida ... Nueva.

* * *

Nunca permitas que las circunstancias te impidan ir tras lo que del corazón sabes que tienes que hacer " [2]

El sonido de los cascos, la tierra mojada, las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban ligeramente su rostro, el tacto que mantenía con aquel pequeño cofre, todo lo que daba una visión de lo que sus ojos estaban perdiendo, la oscuridad hace minutos había regresado a sus ojos, Itachi, temía que la oscuridad lo rodeará antes de encontrar a su hermano, el camino largo lo desesperaba, no sabía si debía confiar, o si no debía hacerlo, como siempre estaba caminando en la oscuridad con un solo propósito, salvar a su hermano, así muriera en el intento.

La carroza se detuvo de repente, él se estremeció la luz no regresaba a él, estaba indefenso, si bien sabia artes marciales, la oscuridad no era su mejor aliada, el olor a tabaco inundo sus fosas nasales, sintió como un mechón de cabello acariciaba sus pestañas, su corazón salto en su pecho cuando la luz volvió a sus ojos, cruzándose con unos ojos de color azulado, su respiración fallo por unos instantes, giró sus ojos, no quería verse indefenso, no cuando debía custodiar aquel cofre.

—¿Estás bien?—Fue como si este le hubiese leído la mente, él volteó sus ojos hacia alguna parte de la carroza, tomando con más fuerza el cofre que sus manos aun sostenían con cautela

—Si— fue lo que respondió sin ánimo de seguir aquella extraña conversación, observó hacia las afueras, la luna llena cubría el cielo nocturna, y 'pequeñas estrellas iluminaban tenuemente el cielo, dándole una vista, que quizás sería de las últimas, observó a Deidara, en su mano una bolsa de color extraño se hallaba.

—Es una bolsa de dormir— dijo de nuevo adivinando sus pensamientos, —Debemos acampar, mañana temprano retomaremos el viaje, es muy peligroso que sigamos el camino, además Katsu necesita descansar.

— ¿Katsu? — dijo él levantando una ceja como señal de sorpresa

—Sí, mi caballo, así se llama— Itachi asintió mientras se levantaba dejando atrás a un preocupado Deidara, cuando salió de la carroza aquella vista lo dejó embelesado, no eran unas cuantas estrellas, eran miles de ellas, la luna llena, le daba un color azulado a la tierra, una pequeña fogata iluminaba tenuemente un punto lejano y una pequeña carpa se hallaba al lado de esta.

En qué momento ocurrió todo aquello, no recordaba cuanto tiempo duró en sus cavilaciones, ni cuánto tiempo la luz dejó sus ojos, trago fuertemente girando sobre si, Deidara arrastraba una de las bolsas de dormir, y en su hombro izquierdo otra de la misma forma y el mismo tamaño.

En el fuego se asaban unos cuantos pedazos de carne, y una jarra de agua, pequeñas chispas amarillas golpeaban contra el suelo, y el humo huía hacia el cielo, deseaba descansar, no responder ya nada más, y seguir su camino sin impedimentos, él no estaba allí para hacer amigos, él estaba allí para proteger a su hermano y regresar a la vida, a la cual probablemente no deseaba, cerró sus ojos, los cuales le dolían como si mil cuchillos los golpearan, faltaba tan poco pero al mismo tiempo tanto tiempo para que su ceguera lo dejeá en un limbo entre el dolor y la oscuridad.

* * *

[1] WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE

[2] JACKSON BRAUN


	7. Capítulo VII

"El deplorar cosas pasadas e irreparables es una manifiesta insensatez que sólo sirve para perder el tiempo y la calma"[1]

.

Oscuridad, era lo único que lo rodeaba, dolor, era lo único que sentía, ni siquiera el olor a pescado que se tostaba entre la fogata improvisada, ni el vapor de agua que provenía del agua que estaba sobre la parrilla, el dolor comenzaba en sus ojos y se extendía hacia su cabeza, ya no escuchaba los grillos ni nada similar, por lo que suponía que era de día.

Tocó suavemente su rostro y encontró un líquido que resbalaba por su nariz, encima de ella, y que caía hacia algún lado, no le importaba hacia dónde, no eran lágrimas, puesto que él se había propuesto jamás llorar por el dolor, con su dedo anular tomo una de las gotas y la llevó a su boca.

El sabor era de hierro, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que se trataba de sangre, una y otra gota de sangre que caía por su rostro, faltaba tan poco, lo podía sentir, el final estaba próxima, ya no vería la luz, ni los pájaros, ni las noches estrelladas, no vería el agua correr, su vista pronto acabaría.

Sabía que el tiempo corría contra él, su enfermedad avanzaba mucho más deprisa de lo que imaginaba, debía encontrar a su hermano y rápido, con sus manos tocó el cofre que contenía el dinero que lo liberaría, tomó bolsa y se limpió la sangre que recorría su rostro, ya no le importaba si era de día, de noche, o apenas estuviese amaneciendo, debía seguir el camino y llegar a su final, lo haría, por su hermano.

Se levantó y en ese instante la luz llegó a sus ojos, la luz del día apenas se lograba ver entre las montañas, dándole un color anaranjado, el caballo, quien dormía plácidamente parado a su lado[2], junto a él, una bolsa de igual color que la que llevaba colgando él de su mano se encontraba en el piso, y se movía una y otra vez.

Una rama en sus pies crujió cuando se acercó a él, inmediatamente se levantó, aquella bolsa cayó estrepitosamente contra el suelo, levantando una nube de polvo, en sus dos manos una pistola se hallaba, su cabello de color dorado caía enredado a sus costados, y pudo observar como de una respiración relajada salió una errática en menos de un segundo.

Su cuerpo se quedó helado, hace mucho que no veía como una, no, dos armas apuntaban contra él, ni siquiera temblaban ni se movían de aquel ángulo en el que se encontraban, —Lo... siento— dijo observando aún aquellas pistolas.

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Verdad? ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así! — dijo al tiempo que bajaba nuevamente sus pistolas apuntándolas contra el suelo, y observando alrededor, lo habían despertado de su sueño reparador, que hace pocos minutos había logrado, después de todo su cabeza tenía un precio, y estaba allí, en medio de la nada, con un extranjero que con sus vestimentas llamaba la atención de quien se lo encontrara.

Guardó sus pistolas en su cinturón, y se volteó a acariciar a su caballo, quien también se había asustado por su rápida acción, este bufaba y movía sus patas contra el suelo una y otra vez, levantando pequeños trazos de polvo, se giró y pudo observar como una gota de sangre se escurría por la cara de su acompañante, él la ocultó rápidamente, pero no por nada era el pistolero más rápido del viejo oeste[3].

Tomó el agua que hace poco había recolectado de nuevo, y la botó contra el fuego apagando la fogata, y cubrió todo rastro de que él hubiese pasado por ese lugar, pronto llegarían a un pueblo que no estaba muy lejos, su invitado necesitaba ropa menos vistosa y él, necesitaba un trago, también vería a su amiga Tsunade, quién alguna vez le devolvió la visión a un ojo al cuál lo había penetrado una bala, giró hacia las montañas el sol ya había aparecido no había tiempo que perder.

Observó el cofre, que estaba lleno de oro, en definitiva era un idiota por no aprovechar las oportunidades, y robarlo y salir huyendo, como siempre lo hacía, no sabía que era lo que esperaba; tomó su cabello entre sus manos, y se acercó hacia Katsu, tomo las riendas ya amarró de nuevo el carruaje a este —Ya es hora— dijo sin verlo, y subiéndose al caballo y poniéndose el sombrero, necesitaba de un baño.

El movimiento de la carreta comenzó, más poco fue el tiempo que duró de esa manera, asombrado y confundido Itachi observó a su alrededor, una ciudad lo rodeaba, sin saber que allí, su vida cambiaría.

* * *

"Los vientos y las olas están siempre a favor del navegante más capacitado"[4]

Si le hubiesen dicho que iba a ser un pirata de seguro pensaría que esa persona enloqueció, si le hubiesen dicho que vestiría como un vaquero de seguro que esa persona no sabía de lo que hablaba, desde muy pequeño la vida que él llevaba era una armada por sus padres, e indirectamente por su hermano.

Cuando se descubrió la enfermedad que su hermano portada, le cayó un balde de agua fría encima, su hermano intentó continuar como si nada, pero eran cada vez más frecuentes sus ataques en donde su visión se perdía, cuando vio la sangre que corría de sus ojos, supo, que debía enfrentar lo que sus padres le dijeran, aunque perdiera su libertad, ya no le importaba.

Más aquel rapto y aquel nuevo paisaje le abrió los ojos, y la visión de Madara cabalgando con una insignia de alto mando, quién daba seguridad, un hombre que le causó tantas cosas a su pueblo, ahora era un héroe, condecorado, alguien que defendía la justicia, vaya sorpresa.

Si su hermano o padre vieran aquello de seguro se reirían de aquella situación, una risa llena de impotencia, ahora él estaba allí, sin nada que lo identificara, e iba a hacer justicia, con una pistola que hasta ahora solo llevaba de adorno, con un ropaje que no lo identificaba, y con una nueva vida.

Aquella ciudad era enorme, a veces pensaba en su hermano, su padre, y su ya no prometida, cuando recordaba aquello su corazón se regocijaba, de la manera un poco bizarra y extraña se sentía atraído hacia su captor, aquel hombre que lo desesperaba y le hacía revolucionar su corazón.

Semanas estuvo pensando en aquello, él era hombre y ese tipo era igual de hombre que él, violento, más grande por pocos centímetros y más musculoso por la diferente vida que este llevaba, pero eso no lo hacía menos hombre a él, él también tenía músculos, y se lo demostró una vez semanas atrás cuando tomo el timón de aquel inmenso barco, como si fuese una extensión de su cuerpo lo guio con gracia.

El viento que golpeaba su rostro, las gaviotas que volaban al lado de las velas, los delfines que nadaban al lado de la popa, cuando activó un cañón sintió como el suelo se estremecía, y por primera vez, sonrió. 

* * *

[1] (LOUIS BOTTACH)

[2] Para quienes no lo sepan, los caballos duermen de pie, esto lo hacen para despistar a sus depredadores, ya cuando saben que están fuera de peligro, se acuestan, más no es común que hagan esto.

[3] Viejo Oeste, Salvaje Oeste, Lejano Oeste o La Frontera son los términos con que se denomina popularmente a los hechos históricos (con sus personajes protagonistas) que tuvieron lugar en el siglo XIX durante la expansión de la frontera de los Estados Unidos de América hacia la costa del océano Pacífico. Aunque la colonización del territorio comenzó en el siglo XVI con la llegada de los europeos, el objetivo de alcanzar la costa oeste se debió principalmente a la iniciativa gubernamental del presidente Thomas Jefferson, tras la Compra de la Luisiana en 1803. La expansión de la frontera fue considerada como una búsqueda de oportunidades y progreso.

[4] (EDWARD GIBBON)


	8. Capítulo VIII

"No olvides nunca que el primer beso no se da con la boca, sino con los ojos"[1]

.

Miles de carretas, miles de ruidos, miles de olores nuevos, lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a vislumbrar era felicidad y fiesta, más si forzaba demasiado la vista, su cabeza dolía, levantó su vista hacia el cielo azul, las nubes se dispersaban lentamente siendo llevadas por la corriente aérea, los pájaros tomaban vuelo ocultándose en el oeste, los perros domesticados corrían animados tras sus amos, y ladraban una y otra vez al caballo que se cruzara en su camino.

Si tuviese una palabra para definir aquella situación sería sublime, de repente su rostro adquirió su usual seriedad, sabía que el regresaría de nuevo, solo para estar de nuevo encerrado tras cuatro paredes, en donde paulatinamente perdería su visión, y ya no vería ni siquiera las luces que las velas le proporcionaban, quedando así cautivo de aquella enfermedad, bajo sus ojos a aquel cofre, no solo guardaba la oportunidad de volver a ver a su hermano, sino que si se deshacía de él le devolvería su libertad.

Sonrió melancólico, ofuscado, enojado, no podía creer que pensara en eso, como si lo fuese a hacer, su hermano tenía un futuro, un futuro que el había perdido tiempo atrás, con fuerza apretó aquel pequeño baúl lleno de sueños que se escaparían de sus manos, pero por su hermano, los dejaría atrás.

La carreta se detuvo a un paso lento, el caballo relinchaba y con sus patas delanteras golpeaba tres veces el suelo antes de detenerse, movía su cabeza de lado a lado tratando de refrescarse, un pequeño pozo con agua se hallaba frente a él, Deidara bajo de la carreta dejando que bebiera de esta, y desató la carreta de su lomo, para que tomara un merecido descanso.

Itachi bajo de allí, confundido, cuando puso un pie sobre la tierra observó como la multitud que los rodeaba lo veían perplejos, se observó a sí mismo, eran ya casi una semana en la que había arribado a ese nuevo mundo, eran pocas las veces que habían estado en un rio y había logrado lavar su cuerpo, y ropajes, frunció el ceño enojado, necesitaba un baño, y quizás nueva ropa.

Como si su compañero de viaje le leyera sus pensamientos le dijo — Sígueme— mientras entraba al salón[2], aquel ambiente lo desorientó, el olor a licor, y otros anexos lo sofocaban, las muradas nuevamente se posaron sobre él, más Deidara caminaba como si nada, suspiró, él no era un tipo inseguro, siguió caminando sin importarle las miradas que se posaban sobre él.

Más su cuerpo se detuvo, ya que la oscuridad empezaba a rodearlo, una gota de sangre cayó de sus ojos, y se estrelló contra el suelo, luego ocurrió lo mismo una y otra vez, como si estuviera llorando sangre, nunca había ocurrido por las mañanas, ya el tiempo que tenía era limitado, debía encontrar a su hermano, así le costara su vista.

De repente una suave fragancia a lo inundó, su cuerpo se paralizo por la paz que sentía y como por arte de magia la luz regresó a él, lo primero que su vista pudo reconocer fue un pañuelo color rojizo que estaba cerca de su nariz, veía las pequeñas motas que sobresalían de aquel pedazo de tela, observaba el polvo a su alrededor y hasta notaba las gotas de agua que había en aquello.

Levantó sus ojos, observando con detenimiento a su alrededor, todo era tan claro que parecía sacado de un cuento de fantasías, los ropajes, los afiches, los vasos de vidrio colgados en una lejana estantería, los diferentes tipos de licor, los jugadores de póker[3] que juntaban fichas y las lanzaban contra la mesa de madera, el caballo que se observaba por la ventana y que tomaba agua y comía pasto.

Repentinamente sintió como su cuerpo era arrastrado, antes de retirarse vio las gotas de sangre en el suelo, o mejor dicho, el charco de sangre que se había formado, los detalles de la escalera, las pequeñas grietas entre estas, las puertas de colores varios, todo formaba un cuadro perfecto.

Una puerta se abrió frente a él, una amplia cama de color rojo pulcramente tendida, un cuadro en la pared izquierda y una ventana en la derecha, unas cortinas blancas, y el sol que ocultándose reflejaba tonos rojizos en aquel lugar, volteó al escuchar un golpe seco, las puertas tras él se habían cerrado, el dorado de la manija lo distrajo por un segundo, hasta que salió de su estupor por unos golpes secos en el suelo de madera, volteo su rostro regresando hacia enfrente, el tono naranja se colaba entre la amplia ventana, y estos llegaban directamente a su compañero, el cual brillaba, su cabello adquirió brevemente un color rojizo así como todo su cuerpo, envolviéndolo como en una especie de aura.[4]

El sonido metálico de las cortinas cerrándose, la oscuridad que de repente lo encegueció de nuevo, mientras se acostumbraba a la oscuridad, antes de reaccionar Deidara le lanzó una pequeña bolsa, el camino que siguió fue corto, otra pequeña puerta le impedía el paso, el color de la cerradura era plateado, esta se abrió, aquel baño era de otro mundo, una pequeña bañera de madera y varios cubos de agua alrededor de esta, el espejo que había allí, y productos varios que desconocía, todo aquello lo rodeaba.

Sintió nuevamente como la puerta cerró tras él, observó de reojo a su alrededor, estaba solo, se acercó con lentitud, temía perder de nuevo la vista, en aquel transcurso, cada paso y cada nuevo objeto lo asombraban, llegó al espejo y comprendió porque las personas lo observaban como un ente del más allá, la trenza de su cabello estaba casi desecha, algunos cabellos se hallaban desparramados por doquier, la capa de suciedad encima de su ropa no dejaba ver el color original de esta, el polvo que cubría su rostro le daba un color amarillento, hasta podía jurar que podía plantar encima de él.

La ropa cayó contra el suelo, el frio lo estremeció, prenda a prenda fue cayendo contra el suelo, lentamente desató aquel ropaje, se metió suavemente sobre la bañera, la cual ya estaba lista, el vapor de humo se dejaba ver, como se elevaba y se perdía, y como en el techo pequeñas gotas de agua se formaban, su cuerpo se relajó, a medida que se hundía cada vez más dentro de aquella bañera, de repente un golpe seco lo sorprendió, con precaución giró su rostro y frente allí estaba Deidara, una pequeña toalla era lo único que lo cubría, su dorado cabello estaba más despeinado que el suyo, supuso que sus ropas habían pasado a mejor vida.

Observó sus pies, y como estos se arrastraban hacía la tina que a su lado estaba, fue entonces que comprendió porque él estaba allí, su cuerpo se tensó, aunque ya habían compartido casi una semana de viaje jamás se habían duchado juntos, es más, jamás había otro hombre desnudo aparte de su pequeño hermano, más aquello no contaba[5], giró su rostro tratando de no verlo.

—¿Te incomoda? — dijo Deidara

— Algo, no es muy común en donde vivo—

—Tranquilo no muerdo, solo quiero un baño— Itachi comprendió que el camino no había sido fácil, además, no era como si no tuviese lo mismo que él, Deidara al notar que este no se oponía soltó lo único que hasta ese momento lo cubría, de repente una luz envolvió aquel recinto, Itachi trago antes de sumergirse al agua, puesto que hasta ese momento no había visto algo tan sublime.

Solo hasta el momento que escucho como el agua se derramaba en el suelo, volteo nuevamente, observó el rubio cabello que caí al lado izquierdo de aquella bañera, y la paz que su compañero reflejaba, no se movió cuando lo comprendió, solo se limitó a hacer lo mismo mientras se hundía nuevamente tratando de calmar su corazón, ese día, se había enamorado.

* * *

[1] O.K. Bernhardt

[2] Ya saben, un bar, donde hay chicas bailando con pequeños vestidos y esas cosas.

[3] No sé si en esa época ya existía, pero en todas las películas que he visto siempre están jugando póker.

[4] Como cuando Dei conoció a Ita, pero en el sentido contrario, ahh ese capítulo fue sublime.

[5] En los diversos animes que he visto japoneses los hombres sde bañan juntos sin nada en las aguas termales en Japón, algo que es muy normal, aquí nunca lo he visto (Claro que soy mujer) pero aun así no he visto de esos. Aunque existen las playas nudistas, a las cuales nunca he ido.


	9. Capítulo IX

"Nadie que sea honesto tiene una vida fácil. Y lo único que se desencadena al desearla es dolor"[1]

.

En el cielo se observaba como las nubes adquirían un tono grisáceo mientras se juntaban, aquello presagiaba una tormenta, las olas golpeaban con violencia el casco del barco, lo que hacía que se moviera de lado a lado.

A lo lejos la albarrana[2] lanzaba contra ellos las balas de acero que golpeaban fuertemente contra el navío, el cuál manejaba Naruto con dificultad, la camisa color crema se pegaba a su cuerpo debido a las gotas de lluvia que empezaron a caer contra ellos, los rayos centellaban en la oscuridad que los rodeaba por la repentina tormenta.

Su cabello dorado se pegaba a su rostro, cada vez que su preciado barco recibía un cañonazo él se agachaba para que el golpe no lo derrumbara y perdiera el control de este cayendo ante las manos de los marines, preferiría morir mil veces antes de caer ante ellos.

Sasuke cargaba una y otra vez los morteros que apuntaban contra aquella fortificación que deseaban conquistar, la adrenalina a tope su corazón latía desbocado y una sonrisa parca se instalaba en sus labios al realizar aquella pequeña labor.

Por fin, luego de minutos habían logrado tomar aquel fuerte, el viento aun así golpeaba fuertemente contra su embarcación, el barco se movía de lado a lado a cada golpe de las olas, con una orden de su capitán amainaron[3] rápidamente para que las tormenta no los alejara de su logro, y también para impedir que su barco se hundiera, soltaron el ancla para no moverse del sitio observando como las llamas consumían los pocos hombres que quedaban dentro de esa inmensa estructura.

Sasuke deseaba que el barco pronto abarloara[4] para tocar después de muchos días, tierra firme, su nuevo traje color ocre se pegaba a su cuerpo por las gotas de agua al igual que la camisa blanca, en su frente una pequeña pañoleta roja la cubría levemente mientras mechones rebeldes salían de este, de su cadera colgaban sus pistolas y dos alfanjes.[5]

Con sumo cuidado cruzó sus manos sobre la cadera sacando los alfanjes al tiempo que derrotaba a uno de los hombres de la marina que aún quedaba con vida y que había logrado subirse a la proa, la bandera color negro ondeaba al viento tormentoso, alzó su mano en señal de victoria mientras uno de los rayos cruzaba de nuevo el cielo oscuro.

Guardo de nuevo sus armas , las botas cafés hasta sus rodillas cubrían sus pies de las gotas que aún caían intermitentes, en pocos minutos vería su bandera ondear, la saliente de tierra le daba una emoción contenida, una nueva tierra, pensó en su hermano y una mueca de melancolía cubrió su rostro.

De repente el barco se zarandeó, a lo lejos una flota de la marina lanzaba balas de acero contra el Ocelot[6], que intentaba mantenerse a flote, la tripulación de una veintena de hombres luchaba incansablemente contra una gran Goleta, un total de 100 cañones arremetían en contra del barco que lentamente se despedazaba y pequeñas astillas rebotaban contra los cuerpos de los tripulantes,

Naruto con toda la experiencia que tenía no podía luchar contra más de un barco gigante, todos le apuntaban, mientras lo abordaban, en un movimiento brusco del barco él se golpeó contra el timón que intentaba maniobrar sufriendo una abducción[7] en su derecho inutilizándolo.

Sasuke luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, mientras el barco estaba siendo golpeado, de repente un corte de una bayoneta[8] desgarro su hombro izquierdo impidiéndole defenderse y moverlo con agilidad, mientras el fusil apuntaba directamente a su cabeza, más con un movimiento rápido saco su pistola y disparo a su adversario antes de que este lo notara.

Miles de hombres saltaban sobre el acribillado barco, pero uno a uno fueron derrotados mientras caían al suelo, con cortes certeros y disparos a quemarropa, una vez más, triunfaron, agotado Sasuke cayó contra el piso jadeando tanto por el cansancio como por la sangre que caía de su hombro derecho dejando un pequeño charco de sangre que se diluía con el agua, formando figuras que se desvanecían lentamente.

A su lado escuchó un ruido sordo, a su lado Naruto sonreía con una mueca de dolor, observó las gotas que caían de su mano derecha y se acostó a su lado observando como las nubes se retiraban y suspiro a medida que el viento se calmaba, su sangre salía disipada al igual que la de su compañero mezclándose con la otra, con dificultad acercó su mano a la de su compañero de batalla, estrechándola con sus dedos que temblaban por el dolor que aún le corroía.

Con un esfuerzo inmenso sonrió juntando su cabeza con la de Sasuke dándole un pequeño beso para después separarse y seguir observando el cielo, no iba recurrir al abandonismo[9] en lo que a su corazón trataba, lentamente se había enamorado de aquel hombre que a su lado lo observaba perplejo por la acción que había realizado, aquel había abdicado[10] por un nuevo futuro, y luchaba con todas las fuerzas de su ser.

Sasuke, callado apretó la mano que junto a si estaba y observó el cielo sonriendo imperceptiblemente, no solo había ganado contra la marina, sino también había ganado el corazón de aquel hombre del cual se había enamorado desde el instante en que lo observó, sonrió observando el cielo y rogando a él, porque su hermano haya encontrado alguien a quien pudiera amar.

Tarde fue cuando sintieron que todos sus compañeros de armas los rodeaban y separaban, a Naruto solo con un momento brusco de aducción[11] y un grito que dejo sordos hasta a las ballenas lograron curarlo, a su brazo un pañuelo blanco lo inmovilizo, en cambio del hombro de Sasuke la sangre aún corría de sus brazos, soltó un suspiro cansino cuando observó los rostros de sus camaradas sobre su rostro, antes de caer en la inconciencia.

Lo primero que diviso fue un abalorio[12] colgando sobre su cabeza, la cama parecía ajeno a su antiguo lugar de descanso, toco su hombro descubierto y unas gasas lo cubrían y un pequeño dolor le abstuvo de realizar la misma acción, las paredes blancas y el olor a formol que inundaba sus fosas nasales le recordaba que aún vivía.

Una mujer rubia, con coletas a lado y lado de su rostro lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, sus enormes pechos resaltaban, más a él no le atraían, la vio realizándole algunos chequeos médicos, a veces hasta él olvidaba que estaba en el medio oeste, rodeado de desiertos y pueblos lejanos.

Ella le hablaba serena, diciéndole que por poco iba a recurrir a la ablación[13], más sus camaradas no la dejaron, ella con cuidado lo curo temiendo que el brazo perdiera la completa movilidad y quizás solo sería algo estorboso, le dijo que había perdido mucha sangre debido a un anquilostoma[14] y que por poco muere. Gracias al cielo que habían logrado extirparlo y salvarlo. Él toco su hombro aun sintiendo el dolor sobre él, observo su mano intentando moverla, más esta, estaba estática sobre la cama, como si no le perteneciera, suspiro derrotado. Ahora una nueva aventura se erguía ante él, debía recuperar el movimiento de su mano, para poder seguir peleando junto al ser que más amaba.

Cerró sus ojos cuando ella salió de allí con una sonrisa preocupada, debía admitir que aquella mujer tenía vastos conocimientos sobre medicina que hasta ahora él desconocía, no supo de más al caer dormido, por la droga que aún recorría su cuerpo, nunca supo que afuera de su puerta, en la entrada siguiente su hermano se encontraba, con una venda que cubría sus ojos y una expresión de terror que él jamás vería.

* * *

[1] James Kidd. Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag

[2] Dícese de cada una de las torres exteriores de una fortificación. RAE

[3] Recoger las velas de una embarcación para que no camine tanto. RAE

[4] Abarloar: Arrimar el costado de un buque a otro o al muelle. RAE

[5] Sable corto y corvo. RAE

[6] El nombre del barco, y de uno de los personajes de Metal Gear.

[7] Movimiento por el cual un miembro se aparta del eje del cuerpo.

[8] Es un arma blanca muy afilada que se acopla al extremo del cañón del fusil que fue especialmente utilizada en los mosquetes.

[9] Tendencia a renunciar a algo, sin luchar. RAE

[10] Renunciar al trono, a las dignidades, etc. RAE

[11] Movimiento por el cual se acerca un miembro separado al eje del cuerpo. RAE

[12] Cuentas de vidrio

[13] Extirpación de cualquier parte del cuerpo

[14] Gusanillo parásito del hombre que provoca una anemia grave.


	10. Capítulo X

"Ni tu peor enemigo puede hacerte tanto daño como tus propios pensamientos"[1]

.

Todo había empezado como una tonta coincidencia, al haberse encontrado junto a sí a aquel hombre que parecía de la tribu apache[2] si no fuera por esa extraña vestimenta, topárselo y que la mayoría de las joyas cayeran tras él fue lo menos desafortunado, llegar con las manos casi llenas le parecía un golpe de suerte, la comida no escasearía y estaba seguro que con aquellas joyas lograría gran parte del dinero que esperaba ahorrar para por fin ser libre.

Más la sonrisa en su rostro duró poco, allí, parado fuera de su carpa estaba Madara, con su sonrisa cínica y sus largos mechones negros escondidos tras su sombrero de vaquero, con aquella estrella que decía que él era el sheriff, no pudieron escoger a alguien peor. Alargo sus manos como esperando algo, Deidara oculto su cicatriz bajo su cabello y en su rostro había furia contenida.

Las joyas caían en el suelo a medida que era golpeado salvajemente por los hombres que acompañaban a Madara, era experto pero lo triplicaban en número, hasta la última de las joyas cayo a sus pies, aún después de aquellos golpes él luchaba, escuchó un gruñido de boca de su compañero, si es que así lo podía llamar, buscaba entre las joyas algo, él no sabía que, solo había cumplido con la misión que este le había encargado, aún a pesar de su furia desmedida.

Aquellas joyas contenían alúmina[3], más rebuscaba algo más, se dirigió hacia el apuntándole con su cañón le dijo – ¿En dónde está?–, con heridas en su cuerpo le escupió a su rostro, sin importarle que le estuviese apuntando, él se había ganado aquello con el sudor de su frente, y aquel ladrón que se hacía llamar sheriff lo amenazaba cuál cobarde, aquello ya era el acabose[4].

\-- Es todo lo que había allí, déjame en paz y lárgate– la sonrisa en aquel rostro deformado por la ira le hizo estremecerse, más su cuerpo no demostró aquello, –Falta la joya más importante y la más valiosas, estás no son más que basura– le dijo golpeándole con el pie a su rostro, –Si no la encuentras dentro de un mes regresaré y te mataré, como hace años debí haber hecho– Deidara sonrió socarrón, que lo matará allí si este quería, más nadie más saqueaba como él, por algo aún seguía con vida.

Encontrar la joya fue un suplicio, de repente lo vio, allí, parado en medio de la nada, y entonces estuvo consciente de la belleza que este emanaba, su cabello negro entrenzado llegaba hasta debajo de sus rodillas, su mirada pérdida en el horizonte y aquella vestimenta lo hacían digno de un retrato, sacudió su cabeza, la primera de sus reglas acababa de quebrantarla. No enamorarse del enemigo. Si lo veía así hasta era patético.

Le reclamo, grito, y actúo como niño pequeño, se burlaba hasta de las palabras que salían de su boca, si antes se sentía patético ahora se sentía estúpido, negar que sus ojos centellearon cuando observó que la joya faltante estaba entre las manos de este, era mentirse a si mismo, trató de arrebatársela más este le dijo que si lo ayudaba, se la daba, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, o simplemente fue el hecho que realmente quería aceptar.

Le presentó a su caballo Katsu como si se tratara de una cosa más en su vida, sabiendo de antemano que este era la única familia y en el único en quién podría confiar, luego del tiempo se dio cuenta de pequeños detalles que el otro tenía con él, por ejemplo bañarse lejos de él, ¡Ja! Cómo si no tuviesen lo mismo.

También veía que había ocasiones en las que ni una palabra salía de sus labios, más sus ojos hablaban por él, el dolor, la confusión, el terror, cosas que le llegaron a confirmar que estaba en un estado tonto llamado enamoramiento, ahora el aljófar[5] era insignificante ante el encanto de aquel ser, casi divino, inalcanzable, etéreo, sus latidos hacían eco dentro de sus tímpanos, bufó molesto, al enamorarse estaba perdiendo la cabeza, y fue cuando vio el líquido carmesí que rodaba por el rostro de aquel a quién amaba, y entonces se aterró.

No fue una sino mil veces las que eso sucedía, una cada vez más fuerte que la anterior, entendió al fin por qué este se alejaba en las noches, porque la ropa de cama amanecía colgada a las afueras de su carpa, porque a veces parecía que este se hundía y no reaccionaba hasta mucho después. Una enfermedad como la que Itachi poseía era extraña y única, y él la descubrió.

Decir que en las noches limpiaba con delicadeza las facciones del otro y que no pegaba los ojos para descansar si quiera un segundo era algo superficial, lo seguía como si estuviese pegado a él, y entonces recordó a la anciana Tsunade, aquella que le había operado años atrás, y por la que aún conservaba su ojo derecho, más dónde ella habitaba era en otra dirección a la que realmente iban y más lejana de la anterior. No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces al ver como Itachi se desvaneció en sus brazos ardiendo en fiebre.

No se arrepintió al tomar la desviación y ver el pueblo que se erguía ante él, las bolsas bajo sus ojos lo hacían ver de cierta manera un muerto en vida, o quizás un mapache, aunque el otro no se diera cuenta, él lo trataba como si fuese a romper, al ver las gotas de sangre, que caían contra las escaleras lo asustó, tomo un trapo rojo que entre su ropaje y se lo dio, decir que ver las muecas que este hizo observando a su alrededor fueron preciosas, le quitaban la seriedad al asunto.

Para el aquella habitación no era digna de aquel que estaba junto a su lado, más el dinero que realmente poseía era muy poco, sabía que este se sentía incómodo por su aspecto desprolijo, a él le parecía la octava maravilla moderna, pero era posible que el otro se sintiera como un campo en donde se podía sembrar si se intentara.

Lo dejó en el baño, observó su rostro cansado quizás aquella noche podía descansar y al día siguiente ir a dónde estaba Tsunade, para que ojalá encontrará una cura a lo que le aquejaba, se detuvo mientras se quitaba la ropa, sabía que una vez que realizará esa misión se iba a ir para nunca más volver, sonrió melancólico, si esto lo hacía feliz haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para hacerlo.

Al entrar al baño se quedó congelado al verlo allí, en aquella tina de madera, totalmente relajado, y desnudo, los colores se le subieron a su rostro, sus manos temblaban ligeramente y su corazón latía desbocado dentro de su pecho.

Sus tiemblas temblaron cuando vio aquellos ojos negros sobre su cuerpo, su cabello negro caía a los lados de aquella tina que tapaba lo único que hacía que aún estuviese cuerdo y de pie, observó que este estaba incomodó y que trataba por todos los miedos no observarlo, de alguna manera hasta le parecía cómico, le hablo sin que su lengua se trabara por los nervios, al ver que el otro no respondía deslizo la toalla de sus dedos dejando que esta cayera contra el suelo.

Nunca antes se sintió tan intimidado y aún no entendía como había llegado hasta la tina contigua sin caerse en el intento, giró levemente, allí, bajo el agua Itachi estaba, relajo su rostro, y se acomodó en la tina, sus músculos se relajaron en aquel instante y se sintió, literalmente, en el cielo, se podría acostumbrar a ello.

Escuchó como el agua caía de la tina contigua, o el otro estaba aprendiendo a nadar o algo extraño, ya que se la pasaba bajo el agua, se recostó contra la tina dejando que su rubio cabello se deslizara fuera de esta, cerró sus ojos, dejando que el sueño lo envolviera.

No supo cuánto tiempo duró allí, pero al despertar la oscuridad lo rodeaba, el agua antes caliente y cristalina, había adquirido un tono oscuro y estaba fría, volteó con cuidado y a su lado ya no estaba él, entonces recordó que el otro apenas y podía estar de pie, se sumergió bajo el agua, lavando su cabello aunque aún estuviera fría.

Salió de allí con la toalla amarrada a su cintura, y gotas de agua recorriendo su cuerpo, allí, estaba Itachi, observándolo, se sintió incómodo, más aun así habló – Lo siento, me he quedado dormido– este aun así lo seguía observando, y de repente se levantó de golpe, pasó a su lado y se internó en el baño para salir luego de unos minutos, en los que él aprovecho para cambiarse y acostarse por fin en una cama y quedar profundamente dormido.

Decir que Itachi al verlo allí, durmiendo, y relajado no le pareció de lo más sexy sería mentir, allí, como si nada, aquel hombre se le presentaba dándole la vuelta a su mundo, en un giro de 180°, no supo cuánto tiempo lo observó dormitando, hasta que la luz en sus ojos empezó a escasear, era en aquel momento que odiaba a su enfermedad, se levantó con cuidado, y con los últimos rayos que sus ojos pudieron captar logró llegar a su cama.

Pasaron horas antes de que pudiera ver de nuevo y que no doliera como antes, todo el tiempo apretaba aquel trapo rojo que entre sus manos estaba, como si este le diera una seguridad insospechada. Las velas rodeaban aquella habitación, se volteó a la cama contigua y él aún no estaba allí, dudaba si debía llamarlo o no, hasta que apareció por la puerta.

Verlo de nuevo desnudo, o casi, lo dejo en shock, las gotas de agua recorrían su cuerpo cayendo traviesamente contra el suelo de madera, su voz como ángeles cantando en coro llegaban a sus oídos sin entender realmente su significado, estaba allí, parado, incómodo y nervioso, sintió que algo no estaba bien en su cuerpo cuando algo ajeno a él había despertado entre sus pantalones, se agitó, levantándose de un salto y corriendo prácticamente al baño, no sin antes oler el ligero perfume a rosas que el cuerpo junto a él emanaba.

Toco su rostro en el espejo, aún sin reconocerlo, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su aliento errante y su corazón a mil por hora, y aquel a quién no había llamado clamando por su atención, se sentía como un tonto adolescente, al parecer no era solamente amor lo que estaba empezando a sentir por su compañero, sino algo mucho más complejo, más animal, una inclemente necesidad de aparearse hasta saciar su sed, hasta diciéndolo así se escucha tétrico.

Hizo lo que pudo para calmar su pasión desmedida, y cuando salió lo vio allí durmiendo nuevamente, en la cama, se atrevía a mostrarse indefenso y a su entera disposición, estaba seguro que la parte primitiva de su cerebro no le iba a dejar dormir hasta que se saciara con el objeto de su deseo, para él, era algo imposible de realizar, por un lado, porque se sentía como un animal en celo, y por el otro no sabía si su compañero sentía aunque sea una centésima de lo que sentía él. Algo patético desde su punto de vista.

Se acostó en la cama, y lo observó aún en medio de la oscuridad, grabando cada ceja, pestaña, cada lunar y cada fracción de su rostro, sabía que dentro de poco nunca más podría verlo, fuero o por su enfermedad, o porque se iría para siempre de su lado, para volver a las cuatro paredes que lo custodiaban, para nunca más ser libre, suspiró antes de darse cuenta que al igual que el otro había empezado a dormir.

Deidara despertó observando como la luz se infiltraba por las cortinas que le daban aún un poco de privacidad, a su lado Itachi dormía plácidamente, verlo así, desde tan temprano renovaba sus gastadas energías, verlo allí, lo hacía estremecerse cada rasgo le parecía sublime y hasta pecaminoso, quería que todas las mañanas fuesen así, y hasta podría imaginarse al otro, despertando desnudo después de una sesión de sexo salvaje y continuó, sonrió con melancolía a sabiendas que eso nunca pasaría.

Se levantó perezosamente y con cuidado se acercó al otro, con infinito cuidado besó su frente antes de salir por la puerta de aquella habitación que había visto más de lo que realmente había pasado, salir y encontrarse a miles de personas no le resultó extraño, allí enfrente un pequeño sastre dormía en su silla mecedora.

Observo traje por traje, como si supiera de memoria las medidas de aquel a quien acompañaba, los colores que lo resaltaran y hasta el sombrero que iría con su cabello, sonrió de medio lado al escoger un traje perfecto para el otro, el dinero realmente comenzaba a faltar, y los días pasaban de manera casi olímpica, como si fuesen segundos, el tiempo se le acababa y también su dinero.

Salió de allí dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia su habitación, se asustó al no ver allí a Itachi, con sumo cuidado dejo aquella nueva adquisición en la cama del otro, y se aventuró hacia los baños, encontrándolo allí, parado, con su cabello suelto, parado, sin nada que lo cubriese, a veces odiaba su autocontrol, se giró ocultando su sonrojo y saliendo de allí con aquella imagen grabada en su mente.

Fueron pocos los segundos que el otro duró allí, su piel brillaba con los rayos de sol que se colaban a través de las ventanas, hasta le parecía ver una pintura andante, realmente algo sublime, con un gran esfuerzo dijo –Lo siento, no sabía... Yo, compré esta ropa, ya que la que tu tenías se ha ensuciado, también es para que la gente no te vea como si fueras de otro mundo –

–Está bien, gracias – fue lo único que el otro dijo, Deidara no sabía hacia dónde mirar, para no posar sus ojos celestes ante la imagen que a su lado se cambiaba, como él había dicho, no tenía nada que él no, pero esa razón, ni su corazón ni otra parte de su cuerpo, entendía.

Al verlo allí, como vestido de tal manera, lo dejo embobado, y enajenado, era perfecto, como si aquella ropa fuese diseñada solo para quien la portaba en aquel momento, ¡Dios! Ese hombre era realmente muy sexy, se mordió ligeramente sus labios, y estos sangraron un poco, se quería golpear contra algo para no saltar y hacerlo suyo en aquel momento.

Allí, aunque ninguno lo supiera, ambos luchaban para no perder la cordura y hacer alguna locura, sin saber que allí, justamente allí, algo mágico podría suceder quizás, en pocos días. Salieron de aquella habitación, Deidara tuvo muchas oportunidades de tomar aquella perla, pero no lo hizo, Itachi, la dejaba en lugares a plena vista, como diciéndole, anda cógela y lárgate, pero el otro simplemente ni se le acercaba, sea o porque no se daba cuenta o porque hace mucho que le dejo de importar esa joya que los unió.

Itachi iba a subir a la carreta cuando una mano lo detuvo, su cuerpo se estremeció ante tal contacto, decir que no había reaccionado cuando el otro lo había visto sin nada encima era como decir que el mundo era plano, una real mentira. Sus piernas temblaron y su corazón saltaba, en la habitación sus dedos temblaban parecía echo de gelatina, pensar que solamente una persona causaba que su razón se perdiera le parecía de algún modo ridículo.

Pero allí estaba a su lado, sosteniendo su mano, y que sintiera como esta se quemaba con aquel sutil contacto, si así era solamente no quería no pensar como sería los dos, en una cama, amándose con pasión desmedida, una y otra vez, durante horas y hasta podría imaginarse que durante días podría hacerlo, se volteó con una parsimonia que no sentía y una calma inusitada.

–¿Qué? – dijo tratando de no besarlo allí y meterlo en la carroza para llevar a cabo lo que había soñado aquella noche.

–Aún hay algo que debemos hacer, antes de marcharnos– le sonrió cálidamente haciendo que los pies del otro se sacudieran levemente, su cerebro no podía procesar tantas emociones y de su boca no salía ninguna palabra, por lo que simplemente asintió al tiempo que el otro lo soltaba y caminaba delante de él.

Trató de calmar su corazón que bombeaba como si estuviera corriendo una maratón, dos o tres casas, cuatro, cinco o seis, realmente no sabía cuántas habían recorrido, ya que sentía como si estuviera caminando sobre nubes esponjosas, ya que el otro en un arrebato extraño, le había tomado de la muñeca y hasta el momento no lo había soltado, en las ventanas veía su rostro y hasta podría jurar que si antes hubiera visto a alguien así se hubiera largado a reír, pero allí estaba, como tonto detrás de un hombre, que al parecer realizaba aquello con una naturaleza, claro, totalmente fingida.

Llegaron a una casa destartalada y hasta podía ver que se caía a pedazos, estaba de pie casi de milagro, lo extraño era que hasta el momento no había perdido su visión, ni le había dolido sus ojos en todo este tiempo, al parecer al estar así lo hacía inmune ante el dolor.

Deidara le soltó y por primera vez se sintió vació, observó como este tocaba ligeramente la puerta de madera mientras se alejaba como temiendo que esta se le fuera encima, de allí, una mujer rubia salió, con dos coletas a lado y lado de su rostro y con unos grandes pechos, al principio tenía una cara molesta, pero al ver quién la llamaba no hizo más que abalanzarse contra este y abrazarlo, mientras pellizcaba sus cachetes con sus pequeñas manos.

Decir que estaba celoso era algo realmente corto, si pudiera mataría en aquel instante a aquella bruja que con naturalidad abrazaba que era suyo, aunque el otro aún no lo supiera. –Tsunade, por favor, ¡Basta!

–¿Por qué tan arisco, sabes hace cuanto no te veo chico? – dijo ella despegándose al fin del otro con una cara de tristeza fingida.

–No lo sé, hace unas semanas, deja de exagerar todo– Deidara se sobaba sus mejillas antes pellizcadas por aquella mujer, que le había salvado la vista años atrás, y ella al ver al otro chico se abalanzó contra él, Itachi al ver esto, en un ágil movimiento se apartó dejando que ella cayera contra el sucio piso.

Alzó la vista y vio como Deidara carcajeaba tratando de recuperar su respiración, bajo sus ojos y sonrió, mentalizándose que era lo más hermoso de lo que jamás vería, allí a sus pies aquella rubia gritaba de dolor fingido, mientras se sobaba su nariz, nada más reconfortante que ver a aquella mujer en el piso lamentándose de su echo. –Lo siento– dijo él mintiendo visiblemente, ella se paró sacudiendo su ropaje y fue cuando de pronto otra vez pasó lo que él temía la oscuridad lo rodeo al tiempo que de sus ojos pequeñas gotas de sangre cayeran contra el suelo una y otra vez.

Dejó de escuchar las risas y los aullidos de dolor, se volteó tomando aquello que le daba fuerzas como si la cosa no fuera con él, sintió un jalón, muy diferente al que sentía cuando Deidara lo tocaba, –Sígueme– fue lo único que escuchó antes de entrar a aquella casa destartalada, sentía que la madera crujía bajo sus pies y que en cualquier momento se caería.

Se sentó en algo realmente frio, ella lo tocaba de aquí para allá, sentía extraños instrumentos acercarse a él, no entendía nada. Ella le hablaba de términos médicos que no entendía, ¿Algo de un angioma[6]? O ¿Era acaso apoplejía[7]? Lo único que entendió fue que si no actuaban con rapidez o quedaría por siempre ciego, o moriría, sintió unas suaves manos que le acunaban las suyas, sin pensarlo aceptó, no por él, no por su hermano, ni por sus padres, sino por la persona que amaba, quería verlo hasta el día que se fuera, y que de allí en más el recuerdo de su rostro quedará grabado para siempre en su cerebro, aceptaría aquello a sabiendas que después de eso se iría, quizás, para nunca más volver.

Al otro lado de su habitación, sin él saberlo, dormitaba su hermano, al que buscaba con ansías, y el cuál deseaba no ser encontrado y que esperaba su felicidad como él tenía la suya, sin saber, que a unos cuantas millas, en un barco mercante una mujer de pelo rosáceo y una flor amarilla en este junto a un hombre y mujer de cabellos azabaches llegarían justamente a aquel puerto, y que sin que ellos lo supieran podrían arruinar una felicidad casi sublime y palpable.

* * *

[1] (Buda)

[2] Indio del SO de Estados Unidos y del N. de México

[3] Óxido de aluminio que, con colores distintos forma varias piedras preciosas (Rubí, zafiro, esmeralda, etc.)

[4] El colmo

[5] Perla pequeña

[6] Tumor generalmente congénito

[7] Parálisis cerebral producida por derrame sanguíneo en el encéfalo o las meninges


	11. Capítulo XI

"La vida es muy peligrosa. No por las personas que hacen el mal, sino por las que se sientan a ver lo que pasa."[1]

.

Para Fugaku Uchiha, todo debía ser planeado paso a paso sin falla ninguna, desde los doce años, sabía que si no se deshacía de su altanero hermano y próximo gobernante a tan grande nación, esta caería en desgracia. Contrató a mil mercenarios y cada uno de ellos fue derrotado por la fuerza inhumana de su hermano, así, que tendiéndole una trampa, lo mandó en un barco. Que se perdió un día entre las aguas turbulentas. Siendo así el próximo gobernante de una Pagoda[2].

A los quince años, se sentó frustrado sobre el trono de oro que era parte de los aposentos de su padre, irritado pensando, más bien analizando que paso dar, hace ya dos años se había deshecho de su arrogante hermano y aun así no había heredado el puesto que como emperador le correspondía por derecho. Así en una noche de cavilaciones decidió, de forma lenta asesinar a su padre, el emperador Guangxu[3], con ayuda de su tía a emperatriz regente Cixi envenenándolo con cianuro[4] llegando por fin la hora de reinar. Adquiriendo el nombre de Puyi[5].

A los 18, conocí a su primera esposa, Mikoto Uchiha, la cual después nombro como Wan Rong, e hizo lo que estuvo a su alcance para que esta engendrará un hombre capaz de heredar lo que según él, le pertenecía[6], y a los 20, nació su primogénito, a cual llamo Itachi Uchiha pero dándolo a conocer ante la sociedad como Shaoran[7]. Más a la edad de los 4 años su médico diagnóstico una extraña enfermedad llamada Anquilops[8] la cual dentro de unos años le quitaría la vista, además de eso era extremadamente dolorosa cuando el tiempo pasara. La cura era una doctora a la cual llamaban Tsunade, la cyal habitaba en el nuevo mundo.

Él se reúso a que su hijo fuese tratado, ya que lo consideraba una debilidad para su estirpe, eligiendo que este sintiera el dolor, para que expiara sus culpas, abandonando toda esperanza de cura, aunque esta se encontrase a solo días en barco. En ese entonces ya conocía a su consorte secundaría llamada Wen Xiu la cual siempre había sido su primera opción. Quedando está embarazada de su segundo hijo, cuando se le dio tan terrible noticia, decidiendo, por voluntad propia que este heredara una dinastía, que se estaba desquebrajando ante sus ojos.

A los 24 años, su segundo hijo nació, lo llamó Sasuke Uchiha dándolo a conocer como Zhao[9] ante sus súbditos, los cuales, por cierto, poco a poco disminuían, debido a su sed de democracia, y mandándolo a examinar, asegurándose que este no tuviese la misma enfermedad que le habían diagnosticado a su hermano, la cual salió negativa. Así, pasó las responsabilidades de su inútil primogénito, a aquel quien salvaría de las garras de la caída a su imperio.

No fue sino hasta 16 años después, que su situación no mejoraba, |su hijo mayor ya contaba con 20 años, y por las noches hemorragias provenientes de sus ojos se dispersaban por las suaves sábanas de seda, y el dolor a cada día se aumentaba en casi un 100%, siendo cada vez más dificultosa su vida, así, que como solución llamó a Sakura Haruno heredera de una dinastía amiga, siendo llamada Mei Ling[10] ante la sociedad, y logrando establecer un casamiento en este año que llegaba.

Más una extraña situación se dio, cuando su hijo fue secuestrado, por Orochimaru, un hombre que quería destrozar su dinastía llevándoselo al nuevo mundo, ¡Ja! Como si eso le afectará, tenía más esposas, que podían dar a luz a otros descendientes, más aptos para su dinastía, ya que desde su punto de vista su hijo menor, era demasiado débil e impulsivo, quería, que su próximo heredero tuviese la personalidad de Itachi, pero que no sufriese de ninguna enfermedad como este. O en caso contrario, engañar a la emperatriz Sakura sobre la salud de su primogénito, y así, salir ganando.

Más, la terquedad de este, y la desesperación de su consorte, no le dieron más opciones que dejarlo partir, con la esperanza que este se hundiera en las frías aguas del océano indico, o en su defecto, del atlántico o que llegara a las tempestuosas aguas del pacífico, y que su cuerpo jamás fuera hallado. Dejándolo partir, sin siquiera un abrazo de despedida, pues no lo sentía correcto.

Unos meses después. Su imperio decaía frente a sus ojos, cayendo entre llamas que quemaban todo a su paso, a su primera esposa la hallo carbonizada entre el fuego, y la segunda huyó hacia las montañas, escondiéndose de él. Como vil cobarde se fue al imperio vecino buscando a Sakura Haruno para convertirla en su esposa y que esta le diera un próximo heredero, loco como él solo, ya que no había nada que heredar.

Junto a ella abordó un crucero, persiguiendo el nuevo mundo, con la vaga esperanza de encontrar a alguno de ellos, ojala a Itachi. Quien poseía las últimas piezas de oro de su dinastía, quería conseguirla, para así levantar de las cenizas aquello que le fue arrebatado, no sin antes, de un certero disparó en la cabeza a su hijo, acabar al fin con su sufrimiento, como lo había planeado, antes de que este se quisiera embarcar para nunca más volver.

Una de las tantas frías noches de aquel barco, este se estremeció haciendo que cayera al suelo, junto a una de las tantas botellas de Anisete[11] que había tomado aquella fatídica noche, un cañón dio de lleno en la cubierta superior, haciendo que este se balanceará en la noche de tormenta.

El día anterior, junto a Sakura averiguo que se acercaban al puerto, pero, ahora, estaba balanceándose al ruido de los cañonazos, salió disparado hacia la cubierta, en donde un agujero de gran tamaño se hallaba, y a lo lejos podía distinguir las llamas que prendían los cañones. Rápidamente divisó un mortero[12] que soltaba una gran bola que se dirigió directamente a donde se hallaban los cuartos de las mujeres, dando de lleno en este, y dando inicio a un fuego implacable.

Fue, cuando lo que vio a lo lejos, lo dejó pasmado, su hijo menor, se hallaba blandiendo una espada cortando las gargantas del capitán, su brazo izquierdo estaba totalmente inmovilizado mientras que el otro lo manejaba con una destreza increíble. Fue cuando una última bala del cañón, paso junto a él, muriendo aquel fatídico día, por una explosión mientras se hundía entre el oleaje para nunca más volver.

* * *

[1] (Albert Einstein)

[2] Pagoda es el edificio de varios niveles común en varios países asiáticos, entre otros; China, Vietnam, Japón, Tailandia y Corea. La mayoría de las pagodas se construyeron con fines religiosos, principalmente como parte del budismo, por lo cual se localizan cerca o dentro de templos budistas.

[3] Guangxu (14 de agosto de 1873 - 14 de noviembre de 1908)1 fue el penúltimo emperador chino de la dinastía Qing

[4] https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guangxu

[5] Puyi (Pekín, 7 de febrero de 1906 - Ibídem, 17 de octubre de 1967) fue el último emperador de China. De la dinastía chino-manchú de los Qing, reinó en China con el título de Emperador Xuantong), desde 1908 hasta la abolición del gobierno imperial en 1912

[6] En la bibliografía original, este no tuvo descendencia y tuvo más de una esposa. . Lo que pase de aquí en más, es mera imaginación mía y no esta basada en ningún hecho real, si se parece a la realidad es mera coincidencia

[7] Shaoran: "Pequeño lobo". Según investigue estos adquirían un segundo nombre al ser nombrados como emperadores.

[8] Tumor situado cerca del ángulo mayor del ojo

[9] Zhao: Nombre chino que significa "por encima y más allá de todo".

[10] Mei Ling: Mei quiere decir "Hermoso" y Ling quiere decir "Destellos de piezas de Jade", así que todo unido es "Hermosos destellos de piezas de jade"

[11] Licor compuesto de aguardiente, azúcar y anís.

[12] armas de cañón corto capaces de realizar disparos parabólicos para efectuar fuego indirecto.


	12. Capítulo XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Advertencia!  
> Violación de un menor de edad.

"La diferencia entre el pasado, el presente y el futuro es sólo una ilusión persistente."[1]

.

Madara Uchiha, dejó de utilizar el nombre de Kong[2] el día que su hermano a bases de mentiras, lo exilio de su aldea, llegando a un mundo incierto, lleno de carrozas y personas que vestían de forma graciosa y extraña, viéndolo a él, como un ente del otro mundo, llegó a uno de los tantos boomtowns[3] que habían en tan singular paraje, la amistad, y otros reinaban en aquel lugar. Entre dientes rechisto. Formando un plan en su mente calculadora, usando al sheriff, si él no podía reinar en su ciudad natal, lo haría allí. Y se divertiría creando caos y destrucción y que las personas sólo confiaran en él.

Lo primero que hizo fue comprar un sombrero de vaquero, al parecer así los llamaban, seguido de una bandana[4], unas botas vaqueras, unas chaparreras[5], y unos pantalones de extraño material, los cuales se llamaban "Jeans", y unos guantes[6]. En otro lado compro diversas herramientas, entre los cuales se encontraban el laso; las espuelas[7], dos armas de fuego, y un cuchillo.

Seguido de aquello fue en busca de un caballo, consiguiendo uno de raza Salerno[8], para después buscar una silla de montar, una manta, bolsas, bridas[9], agradeció a su tonto hermano a dejar sólo el tesoro del imperio, ya que le había alcanzado para más de lo que pensó, entonces comenzó con su plan, primero, invento un forajido de nombre Tobi, con una máscara naranja que encontró en una feria salía a delinquir, robando piezas de oro, y matando a quien se interpusiera en su camino, más su atención no fue dirigida hacia su persona, así, que aumentando su maldad, comenzó a saquear diversos hogares, quemándolas al final como un sello, para que lo recordasen.

Y siguió así, durante unos años, hasta, que encontró una pequeña aldea, la cual ni siquiera tenía lo suficiente para subsistir, pensó en alejarse de allí, hasta que a lo lejos, vio a un pequeño de cabello amarillo y cuando este lo observó, sus ojos azules centellaron de miedo, una sonrisa socarrona surgió de sus malvados labios, con las espuelas le dio al caballo, quien corriendo, alcanzó sin chistar al pequeño, que entre sus brazos se retorcía.

La madre de él salió para ayudarlo, más esta cayó desparramada entre el suelo, cuando un balazo en su frente la traspasó, las personas inmediatamente huyeron de aquel forajido, mientras el pequeño entre lágrimas intentaba escapar de su captor, hasta que un golpe en su sien, lo noqueó momentáneamente.

Madara, se reía internamente, mientras buscaba a lo lejos, la cueva en la que este se hospedada, botando como un bulto al pequeño, que aún se encontraba inconsciente, mientras este aún estaba así, Madara ató sus brazos y piernas, para que este no escapará de lo que él le tenía preparado, hace meses que no estaba con una mujer, en su aldea natal era normal, tomar a pequeñas como sus esposas, y aunque tuviera en sus brazos a un niño, ese detalle fue lo de menos.

Cuando el niño abrió sus ojos, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, intentó removerse más las sogas en sus brazos le impedían moverse con facilidad, quemando sus muñecas por el forcejeó que él hacía, fue cuando en la entrada vio a su captor, gritó con todas sus fuerzas, más nadie lo escuchaba, hace poco había perdido lo único que tenía en su mundo, y era sólo un pequeño niño asustado. Aquel hombre se acercó a él, mientras retiraba su ropaje. A la fuerza comenzó a desvestirlo, más él intentaba escapar. Más ninguno de los esfuerzos valieron la pena, ninguno de sus gritos se oyó, y al final, no tuvo más nada que golpes en su cuerpo, y sangre por todo su cuerpo, y con su mirada pérdida, cayendo en la inconciencia.

A Madara menos le importó que luego de terminar por cuarta vez, taparlo con una vieja manta de su cuarto, envolviéndolo en este, y subiéndolo a su caballo Susano, llegando hasta un río, dejándolo en la orilla, con su cuerpo cubierto de sangre, y un poco de él. No supo nada de aquel pequeño, más su sueño de ser reconocido llegó cuando robó un banco, matando a más de uno en el proceso, ahora, era invencible.

Así, que después llegó a aquel pueblo, como ayudante del sheriff, mientras lo envenenaba con cicuta, lentamente, hasta que al final, fue dueño de aquellas tierras, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, no podía pedir más. Fue unos años después, cuando lo vio nuevamente. No olvidaría esos labios que él besó a la fuerza, ni ese cuerpo que obtuvo a la fuerza, se enteró por las personas de su aldea, que se llamaba Deidara, no más que un vulgar ladrón, que bajo había caído aquel niño.

Fue cuando intentó robar el banco, que él le disparó a su ojo izquierdo, pensando que lo dejaría inservible, más él, regresó, de nuevo, como si lo estuviese tentando. Entonces una de esas noches, se puso nuevamente su mascará naranja, olvidada en un rincón de su hogar, y salió en su búsqueda. Cuando este lo vio, se quedó estático, y comenzó a correr, más no pudo escapar, aunque era más fuerte y más alto, no pudo detener una nueva invasión a su cuerpo magullado, una y otra vez fue suyo, mientras este desgarraba sus cuerdas vocales intentando pedir ayuda. Más de nuevo, nadie le ayuda, la cuarta o quinta vez, quitó su mascará para que este lo observará y no olvidará su rostro. Lo iba a perseguir como su sombra, día y noche de ser necesario, y no le importaba menos, podía disfrutar de su cuerpo, cada vez que se le antojase, sonrió, hasta cansarse.

Hasta que un día, este escapó, chistó desesperado, pues este era el único que lo satisfacía sexualmente, aunque este nunca hubiera querido hacerlo, ni una sola vez, lo buscó, en todas las ciudades, más nunca lo encontró, y se desesperó, hasta que un día, escuchó el sonido de una explosión, y fue cuando él regresó, con su cabello rubio, y la cicatriz que lo marcaba como suyo. Lo volvió a encontrar y no podía estar más feliz por ello.

Lo persiguió, menos le importó las joyas, o lo demás, estaba desesperado porque este estuviera entre sus brazos, de donde nunca debió haber escapado, y ya se aseguraría de cómo obtenerlo, cuando lo encontró durmiendo, quiso raptarlo, más estaba acompañado de sus compañeros, así que no podía hacerlo, fingió que necesitaba la única joya que necesitaba, embarcándolo en un juego de corre que te alcanzó, que lo excitaba de sobremanera.

Fue, cuando de repente vio a alguien que se le hacía muy familiar, le recordaba a él, cuando llegó hace muchos años atrás, sonrió, ahora podía vengarse de su hermano, con aquel chiquillo que de seguro sería su hijo, esbozó una sonrisa siniestra, lo iba disfrutar, cada segundo de la agonía de aquel pequeño. Y él, lo iba a disfrutar.

* * *

[1] Albert Einstein

[2] Significado de Kong: Glorioso.

[3] En este periodo, circunstancias tan diversas como aprovechar un recurso natural —minería—, o desarrollar un negocio rentable, hacían aparecer con cierta rapidez asentamientos humanos conocidos como boomtowns

[4] un pañuelo de algodón que tiene muchísimos usos, desde limpiar el sudor hasta proteger el rostro de las tormentas de arena. En tiempos modernos se usa más un pañuelo de seda.

[5] protegen las piernas del jinete cuando va a caballo, sobre todo cuando tiene trabajo pesado con el ganado.

[6] generalmente son de cuero de venado o de otro cuero que sea suave y flexible para los propósitos del trabajo, al mismo tiempo que da protección cuando se trabaja con alambres de púas, o se limpia malezas

[7] artefactos metálicos unidos al tobillo de la bota, con una pequeña rueda dentada. Se usa para dar un mejor taconazo al caballo.

[8] Mide 1,60 m. aproximadamente, de color uniforme, tiene cabeza refinada, cruz prominente, y cuartos traseros inclinados fuertes. Es Inteligente, y sensible. Se le utiliza para exhibiciones.

[9] las bridas generalmente tienen riendas largas para controlar al caballo en distintas situaciones. Generalmente las bridas no tienen bozal.


	13. Capítulo XIII

"La vida es hermosa, vivirla no es una casualidad."[1]

.

Cuando Sasuke despertó, se encontró nuevamente en el bucanero, despertó y vio su brazo, el cual se cruzaba sobre su cuerpo, intentó mover sus dedos, más un dolor le recorrió todo su antebrazo, soltando un gemido de dolor al vació, a un lado, su espada esperaba a que él la tomará. Y así lo hizo, preguntándose, por primera vez, cómo estaría su hermano, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, se sentía patético, pero unas ansias por verlo le recorrieron por todo su cuerpo. Más, se detuvo allí, sabiendo, que si él regresaba, su padre de nuevo tendría el control de su vida, y en esos momentos era lo que menos quería. Un sonido de un cañón lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, así que envainando la espada salió a cubierto, mientras una ráfaga de lluvia lo cegó momentáneamente, por fin, después de mucho se habían topado con un barco, y aunque era un crucero, el hambre, y la sed de venganza en esos momentos corrió por sus venas, así que menos de importarle corrió mientras a sablazos cortaba lo que se encontrará a su cuerpo.

Veía como el barco, era bombardeado, sin la posibilidad de siquiera defenderse, las llamas ya estaban cubriendo la mayoría de este, y los gritos llegaban a él transportados por el viento. Fue cuando a lo lejos, lo vio, a su padre, su sonrisa había cambiado y ahora era malévola, no supo que había pasado con él, intentó llegar a él, pero fue muy tarde cuando una de las balas de cañón llegó junto a él, mientras volaba por los cielos, y se hundía. Cerró sus ojos mientras las gotas bañaban su rostro.

Y no supo por qué, pero ahora, él, ya era libre, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, levantando su rostro mientras soltaba una carcajada, que estremeció hasta a él más hábil de los piratas. Así duró unos minutos más, hasta que sintió como una mano cálida lo envolvía. Abrió sus ojos, y observó al amor de su vida, sosteniendo su mano con cariño y amor, como si supiese algo o quizás adivinando lo abrazó, y fue cuando, estalló en llanto, y lloró, sin importarle que lo observarán, extrañados por su comportamiento. Pero eran sus sentimientos, que confusos se arremolinaban en su interior.

Cuando estuvo más tranquilo soltó lentamente la espada, y acercó sus manos hasta las mejillas de Naruto, ahora ya era 100% de él, ya no lo ataban promesas, ni lo ataban los compromisos, se acercó hasta él, besándolo, como siempre deseo, no a causa de heridas, o de fuego cruzado, lo besó, porque ya lo amaba, más de lo que él podía soportar. Una y otra vez, y él no se cansaba. Hasta que recordó a su hermano y se separó rápidamente de Naruto quien lo observó arqueando una ceja.

— ¿Qué pasa?—Le dijo

— Mi hermano — Gritó. Más Naruto no entendía, ni una palabra.

—En aquel navío vi a mi padre y si él estaba allí, también estaba mi hermano... yo... no— dijo este corriendo hasta la popa e intentó saltar, más unos brazos lo inmovilizaron.

—¡Suéltame!, déjame ir tras él, por favor, él es lo único que realmente quiero, lo único que me quedaba de una familia, para mis padres sólo era un títere, pero para él, era su todo, si él estaba allí debo rescatarlo— gritaba, intentando zafarse inútilmente, no era porque le faltasen las fuerzas, sino porque en su desesperación sabía en el fondo, que ya más nada podía hacer.

— Si él estaba allí, no creó que allá sobrevivido, todo el barco ardió en llamas, y aparte se hundió, y esta tormenta no dejará rastros de nada, no podemos hacer nada, sólo esperar a que la tormenta pase y buscar entre los cuerpos a tu hermano. Lo prometo.

Sasuke, inmóvil, asintió con su cabeza, mientras observaba, como el barco se hundía cada vez más. Y así llegó el siguiente día, las aguas ahora eran calmas, y en la lejanía no se veía ni una sola nube, así, que sacando las canoas, se embarcaron, buscando entre los cuerpos calcinados. El primero que encontró, fue el de su ahora ex prometida, su cabello había sido quemado en su totalidad, ya no tenía ni cejas ni pestañas, y se alcanzaba a ver el cráneo entre la carne chamuscada. Y él no supo que sentir.

Siguieron encontrando miles de cuerpos, menos el de su hermano, a lo lejos pudo ver parte de lo que sería su padre, parecía ser una pierna, un brazo y su cabeza, el resto, los tiburones se lo estaban comiendo, pero ni un rastro de su hermano.

—Probablemente mi hermano no viajo con ellos, su enfermedad es grave, y no creó que un viaje de estos su cuerpo pudiera aguantarlo— dijo Sasuke suspirando de alivió, pero ahora se preguntaba por qué su padre había llegado hasta allí, y cuál era su objetivo.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer— le preguntó Naruto, sacando algunas provisiones que flotaban sobre el océano calmo.

— Quisiera regresar al puerto, y hacer una estrategia para encontrarlo, no puedo creer, que mi padre lo haya dejado allí— respondió Sasuke, observando la inmensidad del mar, mientras, se alejaba del cuerpo sin vida de su padre.

De nuevo abordó el barco, teniendo como objetivo el encontrar a su hermano.

Semanas después había aprendido a manejar la pistola, aunque no había herido aún a nadie con ella, más ganas no le faltaban cuando Madara pasaba a su lado, su cuerpo se estremecía por la rabia, de repente se detuvo, sin creer lo que veía.

En frente suyo su hermano lo observaba, o quizás no, en su mano un pequeño cofre se hallaba, él, estaba parado junto a un caballo, que lo acariciaba con su hocico, como si de un perro se tratara, pero aquello no fue lo que lo sorprendió, sino que su hermano estuviera vestido igual que él, con un sombrero que cubría su cabello oscuro.

Vio como alguien salía de una tienda, su hermano se volteó y por vez primera observó una sonrisa, él, pudo ver como su hermano lo veía de reojo, con aquella sonrisa, él chico a su lado levantaba y abría el cofre, una y otra vez, allí ya no había nada, él chico al lado de su hermano se le acercó y posteriormente hizo algo que lo dejó anonadado.

Sonrió, cruzaron sus miradas, como hablando en código, y él se alejó, si algún día, se reencontraban debía saber, que había ocurrido en aquellos meses en la que no solo había cambiado su vida, sino que la de su hermano también, a lo lejos pudo ver una pequeña cicatriz que cruzaba el rostro de su hermano, siguió su camino, él había encontrado una nueva vida, y su hermano, una nueva luz.

Ya no necesitaba ningún plan, lo había encontrado, y él era feliz, se acercó a Naruto, y este lo abrazó, le dijo entre susurros que al fin lo había encontrado, pero que primero debían ocuparse de un asunto serio. Naruto le escuchó, no creyendo lo que escuchaba.

— ¿En serio Madara hizo todo eso? — le respondió Naruto asombrado.

— Así es y según papá el hizo más cosas, debemos deshacernos de él— Naruto abrió sus ojos como platos, no creyendo lo que escuchaba, más suspirando asintió. Ahora Sasuke debía buscar cómo comunicarse con su hermano, ya que ese plan necesitaba toda la ayuda que fuera posible.

* * *

[1] Albert Einstein


	14. Capítulo XIV

"El amor es una amistad con momentos eróticos."[1]

.

Había aceptado cuando le confirmaron que era Anquilops, y sinceramente no entendió a que se referían, sólo supo, que esta era tratable desde hace muchos años, y que Tsunade no entendía porque no lo habían curado antes, dejándolo en observación y a base de dietas llegó el día siguiente, claro que tenía miedo, cuando le pusieron una mascará con una extraña sustancia que lo durmió, mientras duraba la operación.[2]

Cuando despertó una venda cubría sus ojos y un leve dolor lo aturdió momentáneamente, más una mano apretó la suya, y en ese momento se sintió un poco más cómodo, devolviendo el apretón de manos, tenía miedo, tenía dolor, y sólo quería huir de allí, sabía que en algún momento lo haría, pero ahora se sentía incapaz de escapar de allí. Y se sintió tan cobarde.

Unos días después le quitaron las vendas de sus ojos, y pudo ver todo en su máximo esplendor, las gotas de lluvia que se escurrían por sus ventanas, las motas de polvo que se esparcían por el espació, las pequeñas grietas en los muros, las arañas que caminaban por las paredes, y le pareció perfecto, y por primera vez desde que se aventuró a ese viaje, sonrió.

Y fue cuando lo vio, parado en la puerta de su habitación, con su cabello suelto, una hebra de cabello caía sobre su rostro, él, estaba contando unas monedas en sus manos blancas, y resoplaba volviéndolas a contar, y a él le pareció lo más hermoso que sus ojos habían captado, y en ese momento, se enamoró aún más de lo que estaba. Y decidió decírselo, aunque este lo alejara de su vida, igual él se iba a ir.

Vio que Tsunade lo golpeo, y le quitó las monedas de sus manos, diciendo, que tenía una gran deuda con ella. Y a Itachi esto le molestó, más como siempre, no dijo nada, sólo apretó las manos a sus costados, y sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, por la presión que ejercía con ellos.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Le preguntó Deidara, mientras agarraba su cabello y le escondía entre su sombrero, y se sentaba junto a la butaca que estaba a su izquierda.

— No lo sé, raro, desorientado, y la verdad no sé ni que pasó— respondió Itachi, observándolo de reojo, y viendo la pequeña sonrisa que este mantenía.

— Por supuesto que funciono, Tsunade es la mejor doctora que conozco— dijo levantando un mechón de su cabello, allí pudo ver por primera vez la cicatriz de su ojo, no era fea, más sintió una extraña rabio bullir al pensar quien lo había dañado de ese modo.

—¿Qué...?— no completó su oración cuando de nuevo Tsunade entró a la habitación, con una bandeja llena de medicamentos y extendiéndole un vaso desechable relleno de agua, Itachi los tomo, la observó a ella y posteriormente a las pastillas, y de un movimiento rápido las tomo, sintiéndose algo adormilado al instante, y entrando de nuevo al sueño profundo.

Tsunade espero a que cayera dormido para hablar con Deidara —Y ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer mocoso? ¿Cómo le dirás que le has robado para pagar su tratamiento?— le dijo ella, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—No lo sé, lo que sí sé, es que cuando lo sepa, me matará, espero conseguir el dinero antes de que se dé cuenta de que falta— respondió este cruzando sus brazos también. —Creó... que le diré a Madara que me dé dinero— Tsunade abrió sus ojos, mientras abría su boca de asombro.

— ¿Estás loco? — le preguntó. — ¡Ya sabes lo que él pedirá por ese dinero, y si aceptas no será más que prostitución, y no voy a aceptar eso! 

— ¿Y qué más puedo hacer? — le respondió saltando de la silla y comenzando a caminar de un lado al otro — No tengo suficiente dinero para pagarle lo que le he quitado, y sé que lo necesita para algo sumamente importante, o si no, no lo cuidaría con su vida, no quiero fallarle— dijo parando de un momento a otro y observando el suelo.

Tsunade lo observó enternecida y le preguntó — ¿Lo amas? — él se quedó callado, no fueron necesarias las palabras, ya que el silencio habló por él. Por supuesto que lo amaba, y lo de menos era estar con Madara, pero antes de hacerlo, quería estar, así fuera por una vez, con el hombre que amaba. No dijo ya más nada, simplemente se sentó en la butaca nuevamente.

Tsunade no le preguntó ya más nada, ese niño era realmente terco, y cuando tomaba una decisión, no había poder humano que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión, sólo suspiro saliendo de aquella habitación. Unas horas pasaron cuando Itachi despertó de nuevo, sintió un apretón en su mano derecha, así que con cuidado giró su rostró, a su lado Deidara dormía apaciblemente sosteniendo su mano, y murmurando entre sueños.

De verdad que lo amaba, y se sentía tan lejano a él, a lo que alguna vez fue, y a lo que irremediablemente iba a regresar, fue cuando sintió un papel entre sus sabanas, con su mano libre lo levantó, era el periódico[3], y allí, en primera plana se leía, que el imperio de su padre había caído en la ruina, y que este había desaparecido misteriosamente, y que se aceptó la democracia en su país, el encabezado decía "La caída de un grande". Se levantó, jalando su otra mano, despertando a Deidara en el proceso, el cual lo vio arqueando una ceja y le pregunto — ¿Oye, estás bien? — más él no le contestó, leía una y otra vez, viendo diversas fotografías[4], de su casa, ahora reducidas a nada, y otros aposentos de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar quemándose. Sin creerlo leyó todo otra vez ¡Qué diablos había pasado! Él ya no tenía nada por lo cual regresar, y se asustó.

Antes había tomado la decisión de estar con quien aún lo observaba con sus azules ojos, pero ahora, ya no podía hacerlo, ahora ese era su hogar y él era lo único que tenía en su vida, y por supuesto su hermano, que por cierto, no sabía si aún seguía con vida, no sabía cuanto tiempo le quedaba antes de que él entregará el dinero.

—Deidara, ¿Has visto el cofre que llevaba conmigo? — le dijo observándolo aun con el periódico en sus manos, el vio como este abría sus ojos con sorpresa, y su cara comenzó a tomar un color nada sano.

—No— dijo evitando su mirada, y observando hacia el suelo, si le decían este era un muy la mentiroso, sus piernas se movieron ligeramente mientras el rascaba su oreja —No lo he visto— se levantó al mencionar esta frase y dirigiéndose a la entrada le dijo de espaldas —Lo encontraré, ya verás— y salió por la puerta de aquella habitación, arrepintiéndose de la decisión que había tomado.

Cuando Itachi le dijo y preguntó por su cofre, no supo que decir, ahora todo se había ido al diablo, no sabía mentir, nunca lo hacía, y ahora, mentirle a él, fue algo que nunca pensó hacer. En serio, pensaba decirle lo que sentía, pero ahora no podía hacerlo, pero, estar con él, después de que estuvo con Madara, tampoco podría hacerlo. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba Tsunade y le preguntó si él ya podía darlo de alta. Le dijo que si, firmando unos cuantos papeles. Esa noche era la única oportunidad de hacer lo que pretendía hacer. Ni más, ni menos, después, él ya no sabría qué hacer.

Cuando Itachi lo vio de nuevo, hizo una mueca de desconcierto, más no le dijo nada, y se lo agradeció, se fueron de nuevo para la habitación en la que se habían quedado la primera vez que empezó aquella aventura, él, caminaba de un lado a otro, sin quedarse quieto, se sentaba sobre la cama, se paraba, caminaba lejos, se quedaba parado en la ventana y regresaba de nuevo a la cama.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Le preguntó Itachi, quien aún estaba parado en la puerta de su habitación, Deidara lo observó, y se paró de su asiento, era ahora o nunca.

— Te amo— le dijo esperando un golpe, o lo que fuera, tenía los ojos cerrados, y su rostro apuntaba al suelo. Pasaban los minutos y no había recibido ni una palabra, seguramente había huido de él, con su historia, la que el otro no sabía, cualquiera lo haría.

— Yo también te amo— levantó su rostro, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y de su boca ni un solo sonido salió. No era necesario.

Unos pasos retumbaron en la madera de la habitación, hasta que estuvo a cinco centímetros de su rostro, Itachi alargó sus manos, tomando su rostro, y un beso le robó el aliento, sus labios eran tan suaves, al principio, sólo eran besos superficiales, sin ningún morbo, o excitación. Y Deidara se dio cuenta, que él no podría hacer eso, ni con Madara ni con nadie que no fuera Itachi.

Así que se alejó de él, Itachi pensó que había hecho algo mal, y se lo iba a preguntar cuando este dijo —Te robe— Itachi no lo entendió, y parado allí un poco confuso le replico, —Explícate— Deidara, camino, un poco más lejos de él, y se sentó en la cama, de allí no saldría completo. Lo sabía.

—La operación, salió más costosa de lo que creí, tome unas cuantas monedas del cofre que custodiabas, te lo iba a regresar, pero, bueno, digamos, que como pensé hacerlo ahora no funcionará, perdón— Dijo parándose yendo hasta un cajón de su cómoda, y entregándole el cofre.

Itachi lo abrió sorprendido, unas cuantas, no era cierto, más de la mitad del contenido no estaba — ¿Cómo pudiste?— Le dijo cerrándolo nuevamente —Esto era algo importante para mí, y tu simplemente y egoístamente lo tomaste, yo...

—Perdona— dijo Deidara intentando acercársele, pero no sabía de donde sacar ese dinero.

—Pues, tenías un plan para regresármelo, hazlo— le respondió Itachi, Deidara se quedó pasmado, no quería decirle lo que quería, y al fin al cabo, iba a hacer, no quería que supiera por lo que había pasado, no quería que supiera lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por él, rezongo, enfadado y decepcionado con él mismo por no ser tan fuerte.

—Lo haré— dijo dudando un poco, —Pero después de que te entregue el dinero, nuestro trato queda cancelado, te iras en una diligencia[5] que te llevará hacia las minas de carbón, y jamás volverás a buscarme, ni siquiera para entregarme la perla azul, solo así, lo haré. —

Itachi se enfadó, por aquella petición que le hacía, pero, él ya no podía confiar en él, todo era tan magnifico, hace tan poco tiempo, por fin se habían besado, y ahora, ya no podía ni verlo, era tan extraño.

—Otra cosa— dijo Deidara evitando mirarlo, sabía que lo que iba a pedir, no iba a ser fácil, menos para él, pero por lo menos, quería que en su cuerpo quedará la marca de que una vez si se entregó porque así lo había querido, y no porque otro le hubiese obligado, levantó su mirada del suelo, e hizo contacto visual con él —Quiero que estemos esta noche juntos—

Cuando le dijo eso, Itachi, se quedó de piedra, sabía a lo que el otro se refería, y no podía hacerlo, él tenía el Mizuage[6], ya que según su cultura, él sólo podía estar sexualmente con la persona que fuera a ser su esposa, y él claramente no lo era.

—¡No!— le gritó, ofendido, por un lado, ofendido por faltarle el respeto de aquella manera, y por el otro, porque pedirle aquello, sólo por sexo, le dolía en el fondo del corazón.

—Entonces no hay trato— le respondió Deidara, arrepintiéndose de cada palabra que salía de su boca. Lo amaba y ahora sonaba por un desesperado por sexo. Itachi le observó, era tan difícil, y odiaba en la situación, ya no lo tenía a él. Solo a Sasuke, y lo perdería sin el dinero completo. Observó el suelo, lleno de rabia e impotencia. Solo era sexo ¿No?

—Está bien, pero quiero cada centavo que falte del cofre cuando me lo devuelvas, y serás el de abajo[7]— Le dijo sin verlo a los ojos, en definitiva esto era lo peor.

Deidara lo observó. Y aunque le dolió en el alma, prácticamente iba a ser lo mismo que con Madara, exceptuando que esta vez él estaba de acuerdo, y se sintió patético. Se acercó a él, dándole un beso entre sus cejas, dirigiéndose al baño, para prepararse psicológicamente, no había estado nunca con nadie, a ciencia cierta iba a ser la primera vez, en la que él estaba de acuerdo, siempre lo habían obligado, y sinceramente ni una sola vez fue placentera. Siempre llegaba Madara, lo golpeaba, lo violaba, y se iba, sin preparaciones previas, sin nada, y él terminaba más vació de lo que pensaba.

Y ahora, estaba allí en el baño, desnudo, sin saber cómo continuar, sin saber exactamente que tenía que hacer, sabía, que dolía mucho, siempre había dolido, y esperaba que por aquella vez no doliera. Escucho unos pasos detrás de él, y los golpes de las botas en las tablas que rechinaban, golpes sordos de la ropa que caía contra el suelo, y luego, unos brazos tras su espalda.

Volteo a verlo y se unieron en un beso, el cual ya no era tan superficial, sus lenguas se unieron en un beso por más erótico, mientras una mano dibujaba su torso desnudo, y esta iba bajando lentamente, perdiéndose entre su zona intima.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba sobre la cama, jadeando, con sus piernas sobre el colchón, y una cabeza entre estas, dos dedos dentro de él, y su cordura se había perdido, las caricias preliminares destinadas a la excitación de la zona anal relajaron y dilataron sus esfínteres externo e interno, pronto sintió como él toco su próstata llevándolo un poco más cerca del cielo.

Terminó más pronto de lo que pensaba, estirando su mano, saco debajo de la almohada un preservativo[8], y se lo dio a Itachi, escuchó unos sonidos más y poco a poco se adentró en él, e ilógicamente no le dolió como antes le dolía, quizás porque para él era con amor.[9]

No supo cuántas veces fueron, ni en cuantas posiciones estuvo, ni en qué momento fue que dejó de utilizar el preservativo, y a él no le importó menos, arriba, abajo, de perrito, y otros nombres que sólo había oído en algún burdel de quinta, en una de esas veces le dijo que le amaba, y él le respondió que le amaba, y él también fue cuidadoso, cuando fue el turno de él, de estar sobre Itachi, y verlo apretar sus ojos, y besarlo, y moverse lentamente para que no le doliera, supuestamente iba a ser solamente él, pero en algún punto de su frenético amor, se olvidaron de ello.

Lo besó incontables veces, y él le besó incontables veces, cuando menos se dio cuenta su Mizuage había desaparecido, pero nunca se había sentido tan completo, como cuando paso, le dolió un poco al principio, pero a la tercera o cuarta vez, el mismo lo buscaba, se perdieron entre las sábanas de aquella habitación, se perdieron entre la tina, y entre el suelo y se perdieron entre sí, durante tres días.

Al cuarto Itachi despertó, lleno de marcas de besos, y la habitación desordenada, con su cabello lleno de nudos, y su respiración agitada, volteó, buscándolo pero él ya no estaba, e Itachi por primera y única vez lloró, enroscándose entre las sábanas, de lo que sabía que había perdido.

Deidara, caminaba al lado de Katsu, triste y adolorido, frente a él, su cartel de se busca, cerró los ojos, acariciando a su caballo, haría lo que fuese por el amor de su vida, incluso entregarla a quien odiaba, por un par de dólares. Iba a dar un paso cuando sintió como lo abrazaban tras él. El volteó, allí Itachi lo sostenía, y el dinero ya no importaba, y desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, dejó de importarle.

Caminaron juntos, y se perdieron entre la carroza, y se perdieron entre las estrellas, se perdieron entre las olas del mar y entre la arena del desierto, una y otra vez, se entregaban en cuerpo y alma, después de una semana, pararon, ya se habían entregado más de lo que podían más, y en ese punto ya dolía. Así que se detuvieron, en algún punto Itachi, gastó lo que quedaba en ropa, preservativos, comida, estadía, y en un corte de cabello.

Fue cuando, salió de una tienda, junto a él, a Deidara no le molestaba demostrarle que lo amaba, pero siempre buscaba lugares ocultos para darle un beso a escondidas, ese día, habían gastado la última moneda, observó el cofre vació, y se sintió tan culpable, si su hermano había muerto sería por su culpa, Deidara le preguntó que si estaba bien, y él solo le afirmó que sí, y este, lo beso, escondido entre la puerta del carruaje y su sombrero, y a él no le importo nada.

Fue cuando se separó que vio a su hermano, intacto, sonriéndole, diciendo "¡Oye!, todo está bien" y él lo comprendió. Subiendo a la carroza, con esperanzas de encontrarlo nuevamente.

* * *

[1] (Antonio Gala)

[2] La verdad no sé cómo se cure, intente buscar información de esta enfermedad pero no aparece casi nada, solo está en el RAE no se ni siquiera si existe o no. Tampoco sé si la anestesia ya existía en ese entonces, son conjeturas mías, y perdón si no me baso en una línea cronología extraña, ya que viendo fechas, no se cruzan con lo que estoy escribiendo, pero bueno, es ficción

[3] No sé si existían en la época las imprentas, el papel periódico o algo de eso, pero es necesario para la trama del fic.

[4] Tampoco sé si existían en la época, me estoy basando más o menos en 1970 para la trama del fic

[5] Carroza o coche de caballos.

[6] Quienes vieron memorias de una Geisha, entenderán, los que no, les explico, el Mizuage (O como se escriba) es la virginidad :D

[7] Intente hacer lemon, no pude, me da demasiada pena.

[8] Según Yahoo respuestas (XD) dice que este se inventó desde los egipcios, pero que fue patentado más o menos en 1665, y de ahí en más fue avanzando. Y ya desde 1984 se usaba para evitar la natalidad.

[9] Según un blog, que leí por ahí, no duele si se hace bien, y si no se fuerza a algo, ¡Dios! Esto es demasiado vergonzoso de escribir O//O


	15. Capítulo XV

"Estar preparado es importante, saber esperar lo es aún más, pero aprovechar el momento adecuado es la clave de la vida."[1]

.

Se encontraron una semana después de que él y Naruto estuvieran juntos por primera vez, para él, era como si se hubiesen casado y ahora estuviesen juntos, por la eternidad, después de todo, sus costumbres así lo dictaban.

Se encontraron cuando Deidara le dijo por todo lo que había pasado con Madara a un incrédulo Itachi, pensó que no era digno de él, más eso hizo, que se amaran más, si eso era posible.

Se encontraron cuando Madara lo vio a lo lejos, y él, corrió lejos de allí, debía decírselo, y aunque lo odiase, ya no podía ocultarlo más, le contó todo, las veces que se lo hizo, y con cuantas personas lo hizo, ya que no solamente era él.

Se encontraron, cuando Naruto vio como el sheriff observaba a Sasuke, con deseo, y cuando un mareo extraño en medio de un abordamiento lo desestabilizó, era la primera vez que veía a Sasuke desde que manejaba el galeón, y eso era decir mucho, ya que llevaba más medio año junto a él. Descubrió que había comido pollo en mal estado, y se intoxico durante tres días.

Tsunade le regañó por armar una tormenta en un vaso de agua, y fue cuando allí se encontraron, en una sala de espera, ellos, al sentirse seguros se abrazaron, agradeciendo que otra vez se encontraban, y fue cuando el plan comenzó a funcionar.

La parte más difícil era que Deidara, debía ser utilizado como carnada, para llevarlos a la trampa, Itachi Le dio la perla azul, diciéndole entre susurros que regresará a él, sano y salvo, dándole un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Y así empezó el plan.

Frente a Deidara estaba Madara, con una sonrisa burlesca, diciendo que sabía que tarde o temprano iba a regresar a él, le dijo, que él sólo le iba a entregar lo que le pertenecía, y extendiendo su mano le mostró la perla azul, Madara la agarró entre sus dedos, pero no le importó, de hecho nunca le había importado, le había dado un mes, hace un año y medio, y nunca había ido a buscarlo, esperando pacientemente que este regresará a su lado, con el orgullo por los suelos. Y al verlo allí, parado con la perla entre sus manos, pensó que así era.

De un movimiento brusco, lo acercó, robándole un beso, Deidara se apartó de él, buscando una respuesta, o algo que le dijera porque hizo aquello, Madara dijo que había esperado aquello desde el día que se lo había llevado de su aldea, y que el juego del gato y el ratón que estaban jugando desde que él tenía diez años, había acabado allí.

Comenzó a arrastrarlo, lo deseaba tanto, que ya no podía esperar, a verlo de nuevo debajo de él, gritando por ayuda, la cual nunca llegaba, eso lo excitaba, locamente, luego vería si de nuevo llamaba a sus amigos, para que de nuevo, como hace cinco años, entre todos le hicieran lo mismo, a veces entre dos o tres dentro de él.

Fue cuando una carroza y un fusil lo detuvieron, y allí los vio, su familia, los Uchiha, "¡Perfecto!" pensó, iba a matar dos, o tres pájaros de un tiro, después de todo él era el sheriff. Fue cuando otra arma más y otra más, y cientos más apuntaron hacia él.

Pasmado, no se dio cuenta cuando una bomba de humo cayó a sus pies, ni cuando su presa más ansiada logró escapar, rio, no eran solo su familia, o los piratas, o el mismo Deidara quien tenía dos pistolas apuntándole, no, era todo el pueblo, apuntándole desde los balcones de sus casas, y en el piso, la mascará que alguna vez lo había identificado, lo tenían rodeado, pero a él no le importó, quería divertirse con el muchachito de cabellos dorados, y avanzó un paso o dos hacia él, cuando el primer disparo le dio en su clavícula, y el segundo y tercero, y los que dejó de contar luego del onceavo, mientras las calles de tierra se bañaban con su sangre, con restos de su carne, con restos de sus órganos, y luego.... Con la nada. Madara Uchiha ya no existía.

Así es como se terminó el sufrimiento de muchos pocos, Sasuke regresó al barco, despidiéndose con un "hasta luego" de su hermano, Itachi se despidió con un "Hasta luego" sentado sobre un caballo de negro pelaje y una placa que decía "Sheriff" y a su lado Deidara quien alzaba su mano despidiéndose también.

Todos, obsrevando el inmenso mar, que alguna vez los separó, pero ahora más que nunca, los unió, en forma de un rescate, si lo fue, ya que se rescataron sus almas de una prisión inimaginable, siendo, al fin libres.

**FIN**

"Los hombres son criaturas muy raras: la mitad censura lo que ellos practican, la otra mitad practica lo que ellos censuran; el resto siempre dice y hace lo que debe."[2]

* * *

[1] Arthur Schnitzler

[2] Benjamín Franklin


End file.
